Mordor Here We Come
by Bruce n' Charlie
Summary: LotrInu Crossover KagomeLegolas Pairing. Kagome is sent by Gandalf to watch over the hobbits. But with an annoying Ranger and Ring Wraiths around, how the hell is she supposed to accomplish anything?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Lord of the Rings Crossover with Inuyasha. If you still don't get that after reading the first paragraph, stop reading, because you'll have no idea what happens. On a side note, this was just an impulse story and the only way I'll continue is if I get five reviews on this site or FanFiction, then I'll make another chapter and the same will go for each progressing chapter. Not sure what pairing yet, don't ask.

Chapter 1

"Never put it on, for then the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power...Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master...it wants to be found." Gandalf spoke to Frodo, before wheels his horse and gallops away.

As soon as Gandalf was out of sight of the hobbits, another rider in black came up and rode next to him. "Was it wise to leave two small ones to themselves? Any number of enemies could come up and take it."

"That's why, my dearest confident, I ask you to follow them." He told the rider.

"And I'm guessing you're asking because I'm the only one who is near and able to make a difference at this point?"

"Of course."

"Fine, but only because you are my most trusted."

"Thank you very much. Remember to say out of the way and only interfere if it is absolutely necessary."

"What else am I going to do?"

"Goof off."

"When have I ever goofed off during something really important?" Gandalf gave the rider a bland look.

"Ok, there was those couple times. Regardless, I'll see you at the Prancing Pony."

"Incase something happens, find Strider. He can help."

"What am I going to do then?"

"Just listen to me."

"Fine, whatever Old Man." The rider turned their horse around and galloped silently to the hobbits.

"Good luck, Kagome." The elderly wizard mumbled to himself.

* * *

Frodo and Sam had been walking for a good part of the day while Kagome rode along in the forest. Deep enough not to be seen but close enough to still see them.

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam stopped walking and told Frodo. Frodo patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Sam." When Sam began to walk again his friend spoke once more. "Remember what Bilbo used to say...it's a dangerous business…"

Kagome followed, still listening to the conversation with half an ear while she went through with scenarios of what Gandalf could have meant by, 'Incase something happens'. _He must know that something's going to happen. He had that look on his face. Our meeting is going to be delayed for a while longer, I can feel it. _

The three were walking again the next day with Kagome outside Farmer Maggots' field seeing that they had no where else the hobbits could go, they would meet up again with out the hobbits even knowing. Kagome had been walking at an unrushed path when she heard a bunch of yelling and then a loud crashing know. She jumped off her horse and went to see if anything was wrong taking a dagger out of her pocket just in case, and hid behind a tree.

_Two more hobbits?_ One of the new ones spoke, "That was close."Frodo stood up and looked around quickly as if expecting something to pop out at them.

The other new hobbit groaned. "Ow...I think I've broken something." And he pulled out a carrot from behind his back. "Oh."

Sam got up and faced the new ones. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took."

The second one had a rebuttal. "What? That was just a detour… a shortcut."

Sam spoke back to him. "A shortcut to what?"

New hobbit number one suddenly yelled his discovery, "Mushrooms!" Everyone except Frodo rushed over to the mushrooms and started picking them.

Frodo instead looked down the road and Kagome did the same getting a feeling that something. Luckily Frodo had the same idea and spoke up. "I think we should get off the road." No one listened to him so he tried again with more urgency, "Get off the rode!" While the hobbits went and hid under a log, Kagome went off and found her horse and rode off a good distance not to be seen. She jumped off her horse and went closer. When she was close enough to see what was going on, she jumped into a tree and watched the hobbits and the Black Rider with a careful eye. _Please let them stay still and quiet. Still and quiet please! No don't put it on! Frodo, that's really stupid don't put it on! It looks like I might be making an appearance before scheduled. _She took out her dagger again and was preparing to jump down when Sam threw the bag of mushrooms off and the rider went after it. And the hobbits made a break for it.

All five ran for it, Kagome reaching her horse first and going to find the hobbits once again. She got there in time to hear Frodo tell the two new hobbits that they needed to get to Bree. "Right...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!" The new hobbit told the others and they all ran in the direction of the river.

The lead Ring Wraith screeched. And more of them came up and started running for the small traveling group. _I can at least stop a couple of them from getting Frodo, but they're on their own from there. I can meet them in Bree. When I'm done here. _

Kagome headed for the Ring Wraiths and got in the way of their horses causing some of them to stop. Unfortunately one of them still got through and headed for the Halflings. _Hope they can deal with one of 'um._ "Hi boys, sorry but your advancement is stopped here do to unfair numbers." _Of course they have to look at me like I'm some kinda dingbolt._ "That means turn around and go home, or I'll stop any further advances you make on the playing field." The only answer she got was the shrill shriek of the Leader in the distance. _That means that he either caught Frodo or lost him. And I'm gonna hope it's the latter. _All of the Ring Wraiths turned around and fled from the clearing. Kagome, mildly depressed that there wasn't going to be a fight, shrugged and started heading for the body of water that the hobbits were on so she could get to the Prancing Pony.

Half and hour later she did reach it, and stood before the gates with a scowl on her face because it started to rain. The man opened up the peep hole and started his interrogation. "What a thing like you doing outside at this time of night."

"Wanting to get into the Prancing Pony." She replied getting more irritated about standing outside for so long.

"Alright, but be sure to tie up your horse outside." He told her opening up the door for her.

"What else am I gonna do? Shove it up your ass?" She muttered darkly to her self leading the horse in through the gate. After tying up the horse she went inside the building that had the Prancing Pony sign above the door and immediately rung out her black hair off all the excess water. While doing the trying task she walked over to Butterbur, "Is the wizard here."

"Not tonight Miss." He replied wiping off another glass and placing it back on the self. "But the Ranger is." Kagome quickly nodded her head and thanked the man before heading to the corner of the room that was most deserted. Finding the man she was looking for she sat down across from him and took his pipe and started smoking.

"You're getting old."

"As are you." The pipe-less Ranger told her.

"At least I'm getting old with flare." Strider looked at her like she was insane and she just shrugged as a retort. "Don't blame me for telling the truth." After a while she went and adopted the same stance as her long time Ranger friend was sitting in before she got there next to him, switching the pipe between them back and forth. After half an hour Kagome suddenly spoke, "They're here." Seconds later, the four hobbits walked into the tavern.

* * *

I could say something long and boring, but I did that in the beginning. So all I'm gonna say is vote for the pairing.

Bruce n' Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hobbits entered the bar and shook themselves free of rain. Kagome and Strider sat and continued to watch the four like hawks, still switching the pipe back and forth. The Halflings kept talking about the drinks, pints and quarts, and it was driving to two of them insane.

Then Frodo asked Butterbur about the pair sitting in the corner watching them intently. "He's one of them Rangers; they're dangerous folk they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round here he's known as Strider. That girl's a complete mystery. She comes in here every once in a while, usually when the Ranger's here. She goes over to the corner, the two talk for a minute. On good days I've seen her steal his pipe and do that thing that they're doing now, passing it back and forth. The only name I've heard him call her was Walker. The strangest bunch that ever comes into this bar, that's for sure." Butterbur walked away muttering about weird people coming into his tavern and sitting there all day long.

Finally there was a distraction. Albeit not a good one, but a distraction none the less. New hobbit number one talking to some men at the bar. "Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins...he's over there..." Both Rangers looked at each other like the hobbit was as insane as Kagome was. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side...if you follow me."

Strider started to get up when Frodo stood up and loudly yelled, "Pippin!" and grabbed his sleeve. _Great, now I have a name for a face. _Pippin pushed Frodo away from him and Frodo slipped and fell. And miraculously, the ring landed on his finger, making a startled gasp start in the tavern. Once again both Rangers looked at each other and rushed towards the situation. Kagome grabbed Frodo when he reappeared, and Strider led them upstairs to a private room. Sam, Merry, and Pippin all rushed upstairs after the three carrying their weapons of choice.

Strider went around snuffing out all the candles in the room. Kagome tossed Frodo onto the bed and she went to sit on the window sill. "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." Strider finished snuffing out the candles and he lowered his hood.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked timidly.

"Well Stupid, we want a little more caution from you...that is not a toy." Kagome spoke up from her place on the window sill.

"This is my interrogation if you don't mind."

"What are you talking about? He asked the first question!" She commented standing up. Strider stood up to the challenge and was about to retort when the other three hobbits burst into the room.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Kagome and Strider both relaxed and Kagome went and sat by the window again.

"Sam, you're really brave and all, but I think you're lacking in the force department." Kagome said from her spot looking at all the small the people in the room. Strider nodded his head in agreement.

Later that night Kagome sat by the window watching the outside carefully. Suddenly there was a bunch of screeching in the room across from where everyone was lying.

Frodo sat up quietly and looked between the two rangers. Strider he could easily understand. The woman, Walker as Strider addressed her was a complete mystery. She has this really big sword that she carries around, it looks like it weighs a lot. Like a hundred pounds, but carries it like it's a normal sword. Always wearing that cloak. Always wearing black. Just a strange person in general. "What are they?"

"They were once men." Strider started. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the

Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will."

Kagome started up from where he left off, "They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. They hunt to one ring to bring it back to their master, and will stop at nothing to bring it back." Frodo looked between the two again. Both really seemed to need some time to think now. And he lay down, thinking about all the information he'd been giving on what was chasing him.

* * *

"Where are you taking us?!" Frodo shouted from behind Kagome and Strider.

"To Rivendell! Isn't it wonderful, I haven't been there in many years!" Kagome called from up front.

"Couldn't you be a little bit quieter?" Strider asked his long time friend.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? Gandalf?" The two started bickering again for the thousandth time today. It was really starting to dig a hole in Sam's nerves.

"How do we know that these…people are friends of Gandalf?" Merry voiced the question that had been on his mind for hours now.

"We really only have to trust them." Frodo told him.

* * *

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Strider told the group that was setting up for breakfast.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it."

"We've had one yes…but what about Second Breakfast?" Strider turned away and started walking again.

"Strider, they're hobbits."

"And?"

"Do you not know how much they eat?"

"I know plenty well, but we can't afford to waste any time."

Back with the hobbits…

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry told him while packing up all the cooking supplies.

"What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner, supper...he knows about them, doesn't he?"

"Wouldn't count on it." Sudden the hobbits were pelted with a bunch of apples, and if you listened closely you could hear some insane giggling and a large sigh.

* * *

At Weather Top that evening the hobbits were left alone. But only one was sleeping even though it was way past midnight, but then again, people never stay asleep for long. "What are you doing?!"

"Tomatoes, sausages, and crispy bacon."

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said showing a plate to Frodo.

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo cried stomping on the fire to put it out.

"Oh, that's nice...ash on my tomatoes!" Merry commented to Frodo as his food was ruined. A sudden shriek filled the air and five Ring Wraiths started coming up the hill for the four hobbits. When the reached the top Merry, Sam, and Pippin around surrounded around Frodo and the Riders surrounded them. All three a forced away from Frodo, and in the heat of the moment puts on the ring, stupidly. In his alternate universe he saw the ghost of all the riders and the King came up and asked for the ring. When Frodo didn't give it to him, he stabbed Frodo in the chest. Frodo then takes off the ring and cries out in pain.

Kagome and Strider appear on the top of Weather Top. Kagome seeing that the numbers would be easy to handle, calls to Strider, "Take care of Frodo!" Strider nods and runs to Frodo and knelt down beside him.

Kagome took the large sword off her back and swiped her hand across the top on the flat side. The type of glove she was wearing had something akin to gas and if it had a fire would light easily. But the gloves were very hard to work with sometimes, she got third degree burn once and had to convince Strider that is was necessary that she keep the gloves. Now was the time that it did come in handy. She ran her glove over the under side of the sword also and dropped in the fire, and the sword came to life.

Spreading her feet apart so she could move around and have leverage, she swung her sword in a wide circle being mindful of her other companions. After injuring the Wraiths slightly they started to dissipate leaving all her companions one the side. Kagome quickly extinguished the fire on her sword by drenching her other hand in water the she pored from a canteen she had in her bag. She swiped her hand across the top and bottom of her blade again getting rid of the flame. She hurriedly put the sword back onto her back, and dropped to her knees by Strider.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He told her. _Oh, well, crap._

* * *

Vote for the pairings now or next chapter, cause I can't keep the neutral thing going on long. Thanks for reading!

Bruce n' Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam had never been more worried in his life. His best friend and Master had been stabbed by something that disappeared went you took it out! Not good! "Do something!" He shouted to the rangers.

"This is beyond both our skills to heal." Kagome stood up and helped Strider put Frodo on his back. "We need to get him to Rivendell, he needs Elvish medicine." She commented when Frodo was safe.

"But Rivendell is still days away! We'll never make it in time."

"Trust us Sam," Kagome said turning towards the frightened hobbit, "we're professionals. And besides, Gandalf would have our heads if we let the young Master turn to the dark side."

"Let's go!" Strider called out. All of them started at a quick pace down the mountain and towards the Elvish city.

* * *

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked looking over the alarmingly pale hobbit.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world; he will soon become a wraith like them." Strider told him. A shrill cry in the distance alerted the group to the Wraith's presence. "Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"He means Kingsfoil." Kagome told him from a ways off looking to where the cry had come from.

"Aye, Kingsfoil, it's a weed."

"It'll help slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider called following Kagome as they both went and looked for the healing plant.

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd have finished your business sooner you know." Kagome said bending down to look at the plant growth. Strider came and knelt next to her.

"You could have finished sooner, and then I would have been done faster." They both found the Athelas plant and took out a dagger to cut it with.

"Don't you go and blame this on me. Men are supposed to be fast with that kinda thi-"

"What's this? Two rangers, caught off their guard. And one of them has a very big sword." A sword was at their throats, keeping them from moving. Until the person commented on Kagome's sword.

"I'd thank you very much no to go around dissing my sword Arwen." Kagome told her friend standing up.

"What fun would that be?" The two women hugged after not seeing each other for a couple years. After the two had said their hellos, Strider took them both back to the campsite. Kagome walked off to talk to the hobbits. Strider talked to Arwen about Frodo while Kagome tended Frodo with the Kingsfoil.

"He's fading...he's not gong to last. We must get him to my father."

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin spoke from his place on the ground.

"She is the only one who can help Frodo right now." Kagome told him. She was also sitting on the ground, acting like she didn't care, looking at her nails. Pippin looked at her like she was dismissing the most important thing in the world.

"There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know." Arwen said while Strider put Frodo on the horse.

"_Stay with the hobbits...I'11 send horses for you." _Strider told her in Elvish.

"_I'll take him. I'm the faster rider."_ Arwen told him grabbing the reins.

"_She's got you there Stride." _Spoke Kagome listening in on the conversation. Strider gave her a bland look before trying to get Arwen to let him take Frodo.

"_The road is too dangerous."_

"_If I can cross the river, the power of my people can protect him." _Strider still didn't look convinced_. "I do not fear them."_

"Arwen...ride hard, don't look back." He told her when she got on the horse. She nodded back to him. On her way shared a quick wave Kagome and rode off.

Seconds later Kagome stood up. "Well, now that that's settled, we can head out at a normal pace."

"It was normal. Only speed up a bit."

"A bit?! Yeah right! Only a horse could travel that fast."

"Then you must be a horse."

"Does that mean you're calling me fat?"

"No comment."

"Wrong choice pal." Kagome sated walking off in the direction Arwen rode. The remaining hobbits gave Strider a sorry look and quietly followed Kagome. Strider paled thinking about having an upset woman on his hands.

* * *

Several days later Frodo woke up with Kagome and Gandalf having a conversation on the other side of the room.

"It's not my fault. He called me fat!"

"Not really Kagome."

"He called me a horse, and horses are fat." Gandalf shook his head and looked towards the bed where Frodo was laying.

That's when Frodo chose to talk. "Where am I?"

"I let you handle this. I'm gonna go find Strider." Gandalf nodded at her decision and answered Frodo.

"You are in the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

Frodo just had a jolt of remembrance when he saw who was talking to him. "Gandalf!"

"Yes, I'm here and you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. You have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." Gandalf told him standing up and looking at the hobbit on the bed.

* * *

Kagome left Frodo's room with one thing on her mind, finding Strider. He called her fat and he was gonna say he was sorry no matter what she had to do to him. After almost an hours searching (Rivendell was quite the large city!) she found him over looking the hobbits Frodo and Sam.

"Hey! I got a bone to pick with you!" She called quietly not wanting to disrupt the hobbits sentimental moment, it wasn't going to last long anyway. Strider looked towards her and paled. He tried to get up, but all his attempts were futile, she had him cornered.

"Yeah?" He croaked out almost silently. Kagome took the seat next to him and made herself comfortable.

"You need to say that you're sorry." She told him haughtily.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better. Now that we have that settled, it's time for dinner!" She cried standing up. Pulling Strider with her, she then grabbed his hand like a sister would a brother trying to get her something she wanted.

Strider followed without complaint and soon they were at the kitchen. After a quick meal, both were full and we out in search of other people. Strider went off to go find someone else to talk to because he was just sick and tired of listening to Kagome. Kagome on the other hand, went in search of Elrond's two sons, so they could reap havoc on the general population.

After another long period of searching she was just about to give up! _Rivendell can not seriously be this big!_ Suddenly she heard a crashing sound and the scampering of feet. _Yes! Targets locked! _She quickly found which corner they would be turning and stood there awaiting their arrival. The footsteps got closer and closer, and also get faster a frustrated scream echoed through the corridor. Elladan and Elrohir suddenly turned the corner and almost crashed into Kagome.

The twins skidded to a halt once they saw that someone watched them run away. The person had to know that they were guilty of something, yet said person didn't even try and stop them. Turning around they saw their long time friend, just standing there silently laughing at them. Even though she wasn't actually laughing, you could see the mirth in her eyes.

"Elladan, Elrohir." She nodded at them with a large girl on her face.

"Kagome!" They yelled simultaneously. The twins ran up to her and gave her a hug. Luckily she didn't have the humongous sword that she carried around all the time with her, or else they would have been stabbed and gutted.

"What are you doing here?" Elrohir asked pulling her to arms length away.

"I was bringing in the new shipment, but since we've gotten here I've had absolutely nothing to do." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I have no clue what we can do that." Elladan said grinning largely at his brother and friend.

"I do think that Figwit needs a visit from us today." Kagome said pulling on their hands around the opposite corner so that the twins wouldn't get into trouble, but they could get their task complete.

Forty-five minutes later the troublesome three were running down the hallway laughing like maniacs when a scream echoed through out the entire city, "KAGOME!!!" The three continued to laugh but ran away from any signs of trouble.

* * *

It's been officially decided that this will be a Legolas/Kagome pairing. Have a good day and enjoy life to its fullest.

Bruce n' Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome, Elladan, and Elrohir all sat in front of Elrond's desk awaiting their punishment. Figwit was currently guarding the door that they couldn't leave. Of course if they really wanted to leave they could, they would jump out the window and avoid all the people that would be able to actually punish them. Mostly Gandalf, and Strider, and Elrond, and maybe Figwit. But they wanted to get the bad part of the day over with so that they could go around torturing innocent people again.

The door opened slowly and Elrond walked in followed by Figwit. All three were surprised when Figwit walked in. They could tell Elrond what happened just fine with out any assistance. Figwit would most likely try and make it seem like they did something worse than they actually did.

Elrond sat behind his desk and Figwit sat in a chair to the left. Elrond looked over the troublemakers and finally spoke. "This is very interesting. I was just about to go looking for you Kagome when Figwit came running up to me, and he looked less than pleased. But when he told me that you three were scheming again I decided to come and see what your minds came up with this time."

"Well, you see I was bored and went in search of the twins so I could have something to do, when I found them they were running from the scene of a crime and I just had to help them get away." Kagome told him. Trying to act truthful really just wasn't her thing. She did help them get away, but that was only the first part of the story. "After we vacated the area, we started walking and talking about all that's happened to us over the past several years. While we were talking we came across Figwit sleeping in his room. And we decided to pay him a little visit. So we quietly snuck in and got all the preparations. If Figwit would take off the make-up we know he's wearing and take out the hair band that he's wearing, you will see what we did." She decided to just forgo the whole lying aspect of the tale. This way Figwit can't get anymore more mad than he already is.

"And it was all Kagome's idea." Elrohir said smirking proudly from his place to the left of Kagome.

"But Elrohir, you're the one who shave off his eyebrows." Elrond's eyes widened at the statement and turned towards Figwit expectantly. Figwit sighed and regrettably took a cloth that he kept with him and slowly wiped off the area where his eyebrows were. Elrond was completely shocked at what he saw. There were traces of eyebrows, but no actual hair there in the spot.

"But Lady Kagome, it was you who colored his lips and eye lids with the permanent marker." Elladan spoke from his place on her opposite side.

"Elladan, could you have forgotten that you gave him the go tee?"

Elrond once again looked shocked and turned towards Figwit again. Figwit sighed and took the cloth over his entire face revealing what had happened to him earlier that day. Kagome suddenly got up startling Elrond, and she headed for her target. If the were going to get punishment for what they did, they would go down with pride. She stood behind Figwit and grabbed his hair band. Holding the end several inches so they wouldn't fall onto the floor, she pulled off the hair tie quickly.

After several minutes of shock, self-esteem, and humiliation, Elrond decided to give the punishment. "The three of you will not be able to attend the meeting that's to take place tomorrow, after dinner, at my council stage. _Is he just asking for me to come?_

"Ok!" The twins spoke at the same time, "It's not like we wanted to go anyways." And the two almost skipped out of the room, off to the no good Elrond secretly thought. Contrary to popular belief, he did not actually reprimand his sons from pulling pranks on people. And usually he gave the targets for them to hit. But when Kagome was there, they hit the targets he wanted without even telling them. So the punishment was never really bad, only in the case of extreme injury, besides, Figwit looked good with short hair.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom..." Elrond called over his entire council, trying to gain their attention.

Frodo sat there eyeing the crowd of many people, until Elrond called to him. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Frodo stepped forward and the ring on the stone table, after setting it down, he gave a look to Elrond and went and took his seat.

"So it is true!" A human commented from the opposite side of Elrond. This human had shoulder length red hair, and carried the seal of Gondor on his armor.

"Sauron's Ring! The ring of power!" An elf said from the side, fairly close to Strider. The elf had long blond hair and blue eyes. A circlet was placed on his head signifying some type of importance to the world of Middle Earth.

"The doom of man." Spoke a dwarf that was sitting closely to the elf. The dwarf was a scruffy thing barely taller than the hobbits themselves.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" The human spoke again trying to get the council into giving him the ring for Gondor. Kagome silently scoffed at him behind the pillar she was standing behind. _Selfish humans, only always thinking of themselves. _

Strider stood up, informing the other human of the actual power of the one ring. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master."

The human turned at looked coldly at Strider, not believing a word he said. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

The elf, apparently outraged at what the human said stood up and spoke loudly at first, but then going quieter as he finished what he was saying. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The human looked out right shocked. _And he should be, that's my friend he's talking to. Though… that elf is really hot. _"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He question.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"_Havo dad_, Legolas..." Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. Almost silently trying to get him to sit down. Legolas nodded and sat, being the good friend that he is.

"Gondor needs no king." The human told the council.

"Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." Gandalf said wisely from his chair next to Frodo. Frodo looked distressed at the growing conflict and started to get uncomfortable with all the people around him.

Elrond nodded at Gandalf's statement and gained the attention of the council once again by saying "You have only one choice... the ring must be destroyed." The ring started to hum, further irritating Frodo and engaging him with a headache.

The scruffy dwarf suddenly stood and grabbed an ax conveniently placed at his side, "Well, what are we waiting for?" He swung the ax down and it shattered as soon as it hit the ring. The dwarf fells and landed on his butt. He as distressed as Frodo did at the point in time after seeing the 'All Seeing Eye'. _Why didn't we think of that before?! _Kagome thought sarcastically to her self shaking her head at the stupidity of the dwarf.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." _And we shale call the stupid, scruffy looking dwarf Gimli! _Kagome silently proclaimed to the heavens above her, raising her hands into the air. The entire council is speechless for a couple seconds until the human spoke.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." _That's a way to dampen the mood._

Legolas spoke next, almost enraged, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said standing up.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" The human said.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled starting an argument with Legolas. When Gimli out right insulted the elves the entire council got up and started bickering with each other. _That's almost like what happens with me an Aragorn, except we fight over things like his pipe, and tea. _Frodo looked completely paralyzed when he saw the vision the 'All Seeing Eye'.

Suddenly the Halfling jumped out of his seat and quietly said, "I will take it..." no one heard him the first time, so he said it louder, and with more confidence, "I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor." The room became deathly silent to the point where you could hear a pin drop. "Though I do not know the way." He said, once again speaking quietly.

Gandalf rose from his seat and stood before him, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." _That's the kinda support I want when I go off and do stupid things. _

Aragorn too rose from his chair and knelt before the hobbit, "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will… you have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said stepping forward, stopping in front of Frodo also.

"And my axe." _Great, he's gonna go around with some scruffy looking dwarf for a while. Sounds like fun! Not! _

"You carry the fate of us all little one," he pauses for a moment and looks at Elrond, turning back to the hobbit he finished, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Sam called from behind a bush. "Mr. Frodo's not gong anywhere without me." He said proudly standing beside his master.

"No, Indeed..." Elrond spoke to him, "it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Merry suddenly appeared from behind a pillar, "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Pippin followed Merry to where the council was standing.

"Anyway..." Pippin said, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing..."

"Well, that rules you out Pip." Elrond looks at the companions and was about to call the meeting adjourned when he suddenly had a thought.

"I would like to recommend someone for this quest. Though she may not be here, which I highly doubt she isn't, I shall request Kagome to come along with you." Figwit paled, and Aragorn sighed rubbing his forehead thinking of all the headaches to come.

"So that means there's a chance that I can't go?" Kagome asked stepping out from behind the pillar that Merry and Pippin were hiding behind.

"No, not really, I want you to leave." Elrond told her honestly. He had two trouble making twins to watch after; he didn't need their long lost triplet along for the ride.

"Fine, I'll go." She said standing next to Aragorn. When Elrond was bringing the council to a close she leaned over to talk with the Ranger. "So, later today, do you want to play tag with Elrohir, Elladan and me?" Aragorn just shook his head no and rubbed his temples, 'It's going to be a long trip.' He thought. Unfortunately, he was also right.

* * *

Muhahaha! I have another chapter done. I'm happy! Have a good night, my fellow fanfiction addicts!

Bruce n' Charlie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think." Boromir said giving Merry and Pippin a lesson in fencing. Both hobbits were doing extraordinarily well with the help. Even Aragorn and Kagome were inputting their share of information from off to the side.

"Move your feet." Aragorn called to the hobbits.

"Quite good, Pippin." Merry told his friend giving him an approving nod when Pippin looked over to him.

"Thanks."

Gimli was sitting off to the side fairly close to Gandalf smoking a pipe. Looking at the hobbits, he decided to give his opinion in what direction they should go in. "If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they have not,"

"That would be because no one wants your opinion you Dwarf." Kagome said standing up and walking over to go sit by Gandalf.

Gimli looked offended for a moment before he realized who he was talking to, "And no one asked you, you stupid Ranger." Kagome flat out looked appalled, and Aragorn turned around startled that a fellow of the fellowship would accuse another fellow of the fellowship of being stupid. Not to mention that he insulted a fellow ranger. "I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said not wanting to take the path of the Mines for reasons that he didn't want to disclose with the fellowship.

Meanwhile, Boromir kinked Pippin on the hand. Pippin, in his moment of pain throws down his sword and lunged at Boromir, Merry following his example.

Legolas stood off to the side watching a dark cloud more across the sky. Sam saw it and decided to ask, "What is that?"

"Nothing… it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said from where he was sitting, throwing Sam's comment out the window like it didn't matter.

Boromir looked up and put in his two cents. "It's moving fast...against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called.

"Hide!" Kagome quickly said trying to hide any traces that they were there. Once everyone was hidden, there was a croak from the sky above them, and then the birds swarmed away towards the south.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." Gandalf said getting up from his place in hiding. He looked at Aragorn and Kagome, hating to make this decision, but if the south was watched, then it was the only choice. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!" Kagome threw her hand up to her face and hoping that was he said was only a dream. Opening her eyes again, she found they were still in the clearing… with the entire fellowship looking at her strangely.

"What? I was hoping it was a dream. I hate the mountains." She told them shrugging and putting her sword back on her back and she headed towards the mountains, walking fairly slowly so the rest of the fellowship could catch up. Eventually they did and their trip up the mountain was pretty uneventful.

When the hobbits walked up the mountain they tripped a lot because the snow was up to their waists, so it was understandable. Frodo tripped the most often, and after he tripped one too many times, the ring fell off the chain. Frantically trying to find it, he searched his clothes and looked around before seeing Boromir behind him, holding the ring in his hand.

Aragorn, Frodo and Boromir stood their for a couple seconds before Aragorn called out, "Boromir?"

He was still motionless for a moment, but then he did speak, "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing."

Aragorn, not trusting Boromir at this moment moved his hand towards the hilt of his sword, not wanting to have him turn on them now. "Boromir...give the ring to Frodo." He spoke quietly.

"As you wish. I care not." He said giving Frodo back the ring. Frodo took it quickly, putting it back around his neck. Boromir passed Frodo, on his way scuffling his hair, and Aragorn took his hand off the sword.

Kagome came by and started walking by her friend, "You do know I could have taken care of it if he decided to turn, right?"

"Yes," he answered quietly, "I just wanted to be safe."

"Whatever." She sighed and walked ahead to talk with Frodo.

* * *

The fellowship trudged through waist deep snow. Gandalf leading, making a path with his staff. Kagome was slightly behind him, holding Frodo so he wouldn't get lost. Aragorn held Sam, while Boromir was with Merry and Pippin. Gimli was on his own with this one.

"There is a fowl voice in the air." Legolas said urgently standing on top of the snow, looking out into the sky. Turning back to the wizard, he saw Kagome sending him a death glare, he gulped and looked away from her, not want find out what that glare promised.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf yelled.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn called from his place behind Kagome.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." Gandalf tried to stop the mountain from having anymore avalanches, but it only seemed to aggravate it more.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city." Boromir called.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Kagome told him, "We'll be seen."

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli stated from the back. Gandalf didn't want to make a wrong choice and be the cause of death of one of the fellowship members, so he decided to let Frodo decide.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Frodo didn't look to sure for a minute so Gandalf called out again. "Frodo?"

"We will go through the mines." He said uncertainly.

"So be it." Gandalf looked more stressed in that moment more so than he had looked when she had set a couple of houses on fire, Kagome noted, _There has to be something he's not telling us. _

* * *

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli spoke loudly, causing everyone to look at the cliff. Kagome looked confused at Aragorn and shrugged; he shook his head and looked towards the cliff once more.

"Itidin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf told her, sensing her confusion.

"Of course, that's what it always is." She said sarcastically, nodding her head and crossing her arms over her chest. Aragorn shook his head at her once more and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It reads, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked confused at what the door said.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf told the hobbit. His raised his arms and spoke loudly, "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

"I don't think that worked Gandalf." Kagome said from off to the side when the doors didn't open. Aragorn just put the palm of his hand on his forehead and rubbed, it was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Fortunately, they had finally gotten inside without anyone getting killed by the huge octopus looking thing and the falling rocks at the entrance; unfortunately, they had gotten stuck at another place when Gandalf couldn't figure which tunnel to take. So while Gandalf tried to remember, the fellowship sat around doing nothing, knowing that it could take a very, long, time.

Kagome went off and sat by herself smoking a pipe and watching the darkness. Legolas looked over to where she was and shrugged. The worst that could happen was she wouldn't answer his question, and she'd make him go sit some where else. Making his final decision, he sat down, determined to get some answers.

Kagome only looked towards the elf as he sat, but then looked forward again to start her examination of the darkness. "Do you hate me?" That wasn't quite what she was expecting, but it was better than it could have been.

"No, not completely, I just highly dislike you sometimes." She responded still smoking the pipe she had taken from Aragorn earlier that day.

"May I ask why?" He asked turning towards her. She suddenly got upset.

"You're just! I don't know!" She let out a frustrated groan, not sure how to explain it. "You're just too elfy sometimes! You can walk on the snow and a puddle of mud, but not get dirty! It's not fair I tell you! It's not fair!" She shouted throwing her arms up in the air and standing, gaining the attention of the most the fellowship. Frodo and Gandalf only sparred a glance before returning to their private conversation.

"That's the only reason?" Frankly, Legolas was appalled. That was the only reason why she didn't like him? They spent so much time and energy throwing glares at each other and standing away from each other because he was too elfy?

"Yup! Pretty much!" Kagome replied happily returning to her seat next to the elfy elf, glad to get that off her chest.

"You can't be serious." He said.

"But I am, I really am." She told him nodding.

"Ah! That it's that way!" Gandalf stood up and pointed to the right-hand tunnel.

"He's remembered!" Merry called relieved.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf said leading the way again.

Once they were on the move again, Legolas and Kagome returned to their conversation, full force.

"So, because I can walk on mud and snow without getting dirty, you dislike me?"

"Yes, didn't you see that whenever I sent you glares it was when you were walking on something that would make any other species filthy?" Legolas pondered for a few moments, it was true. She sent him the worst of glares when they were on the mountain and he was walking ahead of the group on the snow. Then there was that time when there was that large puddle of mud in the road with no way around it. That was almost as bad as the mountain glare. The mud went up to everyone's knees and the hobbits waists and he just walked right over it. When Kagome decided to make everyone change he got sent the glare, hoping to never receive it again. But he did.

"That would make sense, I guess." He commented following behind the group at a steady pace. Kagome only nodded to his logic.

Gimli looked to his left and saw a light shining through the door way that looked oddly familiar. After thinking for a couple minutes, Gimli suddenly remembered where he remembered the room from. He shared a cry and ran toward the room, the entire fellowship followed him, hoping to find out was wrong with their companion.

(((I'm way too lazy to write out this entire section, so here's the quick recap. Gimli finds tomb, cries. Gandalf finds and reads book. Pippin knocks head down well. Orcs start coming to attack them. That's what happens in this section.)))

Kagome was sitting on the end of Balin's tomb swinger her legs back and forth. "I'm guessing that the Boom noise was significant?" She asked innocently. Aragorn shook his head and walked up to her. He brought his hand up, curled in a fist as if making a motion to punch her instead; when she flinched away he bopped her on the head.

Frodo pulled out the tip of his sword and seeing it was blue. Legolas spoke from his place, "Orcs!"

"That would be it." Kagome nodded her head and walked to where Legolas was standing in the back of the room. When Aragorn and Boromir were boarding up the door, Kagome and Legolas returned to their conversation.

"If I try and help you out of any further situations that involve mud or snow to not get dirty, can we call a temporary truce?" Legolas asked putting his hand out for her to shake if she did agree, with she probably would. For according to his logic, any attempt made by him to help keep her clean would get him on her good side.

Kagome considered the offer. As long as he did try and help to keep her clean, she wouldn't throw glares at him, or avoid him completely. "Maybe even longer than temporary." She said smiling and nodded to his truce.

Aragorn brought them out of their stupidity induced trance. "Couldn't you two try and pay attention for a second, we have company." He told them setting up his bow. Legolas followed his example. Kagome quickly picked up a bow conveniently placed on the floor by her and grabbed some arrows.

"If you hadn't noticed, that was the first time we've really talked." She told him getting into her firing stance. In almost no time at all, arrows were shot through the door and the four (Kagome, Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas) fired back.

"And let me guess; now you two are the best of friends?" He questioned, only half paying attention to the conversation. He needed some sort of brain function to fight, and talking with Kagome usually lowered that.

"Never!" She cried dramatically shooting an orc through the head. "That place is reserved for you and you alone Strider. And besides we're only on a temporary truce." She told him as too many Orcs come into to handle, and most had to resort to close combat.

Kagome took her sword over her head and cut an orc in half and another's arm behind him. When it hit the ground she made a quick survey of her surroundings to make sure that everyone was far enough away so that wouldn't get hit by her sword.

Legolas had backed up to create more space between him and his enemies and continued to shoot them with his arrows. Aragorn and Boromir stood off to the sides chopping off various limbs. Gandalf was using his staff and sword to defeat the Orcs around him, and Gimli was throwing axes in their heads taking them out, and repeating the process. Three of the hobbits were dodging the cave troll that kept swinging his club around.

Once she was sure that everyone was far enough away, she swung her sword about her and lopping off several heads. She turned was about to help Sam who being attacked until he hit the orc over the head with a frying pan, after hitting several more he spoke, mildly happily, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." And continued to hit all the other ones that came his way. Kagome giggled until she turned to see Frodo calling Aragorn's name to come and help him with the troll. Behind her, Sam screamed seeing Frodo run through with a spear. Legolas, attempting to stop the fight quickly jumped on top of the troll and fired an arrow and the troll dropped dead. Aragorn rushed over to where Frodo appeared to be dead. But suddenly Frodo coughed and took a huge breathe.

"He's alive!" Sam cried.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." He told him.

"You should be!" Kagome said whipping off her blade and putting it back on her back.

Gandalf nodded. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo opened his shirt and appeared the Mithril shirt.

"Mithril! You are full of surprised Master Baggins." Gimli commented.

"Did you hear that?!" Asked Kagome. "It was the boom boom again!"

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said leading the group out of the chamber. "This way!" As they came to a large room, more and more goblins started filling up the space and soon they were surrounded. Just as everyone was getting ready to fight a large roar filled the air.

Kagome leaned to the person closest to her and asked a question, "You heard that? Right?" That person just happened to be Pippin, and he nodded. "That's good, for a minute there I thought I had an overactive imagination." The goblins quickly left the way they came and the fellowship continued on to the bridge.

A large, creepy, fire made thing, with a whip in Kagome's words, appeared from a chasm. Aragorn lead the group to a large stairway. Looking to Gandalf he gets permission to lead them forward.

(((Once again I'm way too lazy to actually write any of this out, so during this short intermission, here's what happens. They cross the hole in the stairs, Gandalf fights off the Balrog and falls down, Frodo cries at the loss and is carried away by Boromir. And now they happen to do outside the mines.)))

As the hobbits fell to the ground feeling the loss of their greatest companion, Aragorn turned to Kagome, Legolas and Gimli. "Get them up." He told them. Kagome went over to Pippin and Merry, having them stand, but Boromir decided to object.

"Give them a moment… for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Kagome said standing up for Aragorn. But she looked distressed to say the next part. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." She said quietly.

Aragorn started looking around for Frodo, but when he didn't find him, he called out, and from a distance off, Frodo turned around with tears running down his cheeks with a devastated look on his face. Kagome walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Frodo." She said quietly. Shortly after, the fellowship, one member less, headed for the woods.

* * *

The good thing about writing a parody to Lotr is that when you don't remember what they really say, make it up! It saves time and money by switching to Geico. Sorry I really had to put that in there. Have a good day to all.

Bruce n' Charlie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Stay close, young hobbits... they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell... And are never seen again!"

"She's not so bad, Gimli." Kagome said from in front of the dwarf.

"That's only because you've been here before, and she's already turned you. Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

When a new voice spoke, and most turned towards it. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." When a new voice filled the area, Kagome turned toward the speaker.

"Haldir!" Kagome cried, happy to see her friend again. When she made the move to go and hug him, arrows were pointed in her face. She just pushed them away before successfully reaching him, and pulling him into an embrace.

"_It's good to see you also Kagome_."

"_Why are you speaking in Elvish?"_

"_Because most of them don't understand what we're talking about."_

"_Well they probably think that I'm talking about negotiations. So we can just stand here talking for a couple more seconds and tell them what you're gonna do to us."_

"_To you nothing, but if you travel with these people, and know they are good in heart, they may pass."_

"_Thanks, they'll probably appreciate that." _

"_Most people do."_

"_That's nice, but I want to know why arrows were pointed in my face, I technically live here."_

"_We'll talk about it another time; the Dwarf is starting to look at me funny."_

"_Does that mean you're afraid of a dwarf?" _No answer. "_Hey! Answer me!" _No answer once again, he only continued to walk towards the rest of the fellowship.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli said trying to back out of the large amount of elves pointing arrows in his face.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back."

"He's right Gimli. I got shot once because I tried to leave." Kagome paused for a minute and looked thoughtful, "It kinda hurt." Kagome spoke from her place behind the elf.

"Come, she is waiting."

* * *

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." She paused a minute before speaking again. "...he has fallen into shadow." Pausing again to look around the group she continued her monologue. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all...Yet hope remains while the company is true."

Kagome stood there looking at all the changes that happened while she was away, until Galadriel spoke to her through her mind. "Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Not paying attention. What did you think?"

"After all these years, you still haven't wizened up some?"

"After all these years, did you think I was actually pay attention to what you were saying?"

"I guess I over estimated you."

"Yup!"

"You are crazy."

"Only for you Galadriel."

After Galadriel finished her long and boring speech she turned to Aragorn and Kagome, "Come you two. I have something I wish to tell." Turning towards the rest of the fellowship she spoke again. "They will show you to where you're going to sleep tonight."

Kagome and Aragorn followed the Lady Elf up some more stairs, before she actually stopped.

"There is something I've needed to tell you two, but I never knew if you knew each other, or you were never in the same place for long. And now that you're both here it's the perfect time to tell you." Kagome shrugged and sat down; picking at some food there was lying in a bowl on the table.

"Kagome, you've never known who your father is. Is that correct?" At her nod she continued. "Your father is Arathorn, which would make you half siblings." Aragorn looked shocked, but Kagome sat there thinking for a moment, then she nodded her head.

"That would explain it."

"Explain what?" Aragorn turned to his new found sister.

"Why you hate me." She told him. Aragorn tried to act innocent, but that didn't keep up for long. "Thanks for sharing this with us, but would you mind explaining how you know?"

Galadriel nodded, "It is your right. Before Aragorn's father met his mother, he sired another child. But he did not know that he did this. He left before the signs actually showed, never knowing that he had had his first child. Three years later, I'd heard that he had asked for Gilraen's hand, and a year following hand you, Aragorn." Aragorn nodded, understanding the information she passed on.

"I would pass this knowledge on to your mother, since we would often talk."

"Thanks I guess." Kagome said standing up and turning to go down the stairs. Aragorn said his goodbyes and thanks to the Lady before following his sister.

"Now you can't gripe about my age." He said hands behind his back smirking at her.

"But," she retorted, "I have more authority between up now. So HA!" She said running down the stairs.

"That's not fair!" He called following after her.

"That's what they all say!" she told him, finally reaching where everyone was camped for the evening.

Legolas stood up at their arrival. Seeing that Aragorn was not all that happy, and Kagome was positively beaming, he decided to ask. "What did she tell you?"

Aragorn made the attempt to answer him first, but Kagome was too quick for him. "I'm Aragorn's older sister. Isn't that nice?" She asked him sitting down and eating some Lembas bread.

"That would explain it." Legolas said nodding.

"Explain what?" Aragorn asked from across the camp.

"Why you hate her." He replied. Kagome nodded, happily agreeing with Legolas' statement.

* * *

Ok, I can't for the life of me figure out how to spell wizened, so if someone knows, please do inform me, it's gonna drive me crazy if I don't figure it out soon. On a different note, the next chapter is gonna be longer cause it's Kag's history, isn't it wonderful? Oh well. On a much different note, I've had this chapter done since the last one was finished. And I've been awaiting more reviews, but I just found the jumpdrive again, and don't wanna lose what's on it. So please review, I want five to seven, and the next chapter will be posted.

Bruce n' Charlie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Frodo was walking down the stairs back to where the camp site was. He had just met Galadriel at the mirror, and she had shown him the possible fate of The Shire. Not that he didn't want to help the other hobbits, but he was afraid. Afraid that he would lose something or someone along the way. And he wasn't sure he could deal with that.

Upon arriving at the camp, he was heading towards his bed roll when he heard a muffled thrashing. After checking the hobbits, he checked the two rangers, and found who he was looking for. Kagome was rolling around in her bed roll, sweating, as if having a bad dream. Frodo walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Kagome." He called silently, trying to only wake up her, and no one else. When she didn't wake, he called again. This time a little bit louder and shook her shoulder a bit more harshly. After that attempt at waking her, she did rouse, and slowly opened her eyes to find the hobbit in front of her.

"Thanks." She said softly before turning on her side a grabbing the pipe that she borrowed from Aragorn and a small bag of Longbottom Leaf. She stood up and went outside and started smoking.

Frodo followed after her seeming as he has nothing else to do. Sitting down next to her, they were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before he decided to ask a question. "How did you meet them?"

"Who?" Kagome asked lighting her pipe, watching the pipe weed go up in flames before inhaling deeply. When she exhaled, she blew a circle of smoke. Frodo watched her smoke for another moment before responding to her question.

"Everyone, Haldir, Gandalf, Aragorn, everyone." She looked thoughtful for a minute, like trying to decide how to explain it to him. After a couple more seconds, she spoke again.

"I'm guessing that this would be easier to understand if I start from somewhere near the beginning. I had just turned seventeen two weeks prior." She said softly.

----

_Kagome had been going about her daily business, as she usually did. Waking up, putting on some long dress that almost made her fall down the stairs everyday, eating breakfast with her mother. But strangely, today didn't feel like normal. Today was different from all yesterdays. There was a banquet that evening, and she knew that she should be nervous for that; she was that guest of honor's 'date'. Somewhere in the back of her mind she new today was going to change her life forever. And she would never have a normal 'today' again._

_She shrugged it off, choosing instead to go find the elf being honored. After successfully getting up the first half of the steps without dying by way of her dress, she had found him, walking down the steps quietly. Kagome picked up her dress and ran up to him._

"_Haldir?"_

"_Yes." He answered still looking like he was deep in thought._

"_Why do I have to go to the banquet?" Haldir turned to her and paused a minute._

"_Because if I have to wither in misery for the evening, so will you."_

"_That's wonderful," she said sarcastically, "be nice to your friend why don't you."_

"_I am, if I didn't invite you, and if you didn't accept, which you did so there is no way you can back out of going now, you wouldn't have been allowed to come."_

"_So if I fall deathly ill, I still have to come?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Get my stomach ripped out by an orc?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Get called away by Galadriel?"_

"_Why would you get called away by Galadriel?"_

"_I don't know just answer the question."_

"_No, I suppose not."_

_And the two walked in a comfortable silence down the rest of the stairs and to their living quarters to get ready for the evening._

-----

Kagome turned to Frodo, "The great thing was, during his acceptance speech, I was called away Galadriel." Frodo looked at her, "I don't really like why I was called away, but, I didn't have to sit through the entire banquet." Frodo nodded his head, understanding what she had told him so far. "Galadriel told me to look into the basin like I'm assuming she did to you. What did you see Frodo?"

"The Shire, it was being destroyed."

----

"_I know what you see. And that's why I've called you here. In three years time, a band of orcs will come, and they will kill your mother if you are not here to stop it."_

"_But, I'll always be here." Kagome said confused. She had never left Lothlórien, and was never planning to leave; she just didn't see why it was possible that she wouldn't be here._

"_In order to stop this small company of orcs, you have to train. And to train, you must leave. No one here can teach you what you need to know; only outsiders can. You must go to the Hills of Evendim. There you will find the person that you need to find. The journey there will be trying, and when you find him he will not go easy on you. In order to learn everything, but still get back in time, you must leave tomorrow."_

"_Do I have to wear these types of clothes again?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Not that she didn't like to wear these types of things, it just gets really tiring after while. Besides, pants were more comfortable. _

-----

Kagome went to her pack and grabbed the packet of Longbottom leaf from her pack and came back out to make her self comfortable and to continue her tale. "I left the next day. My mother was scared out of her mind, and all I told her was that I would be back in roughly three years. She didn't want me to go, worried about my safety, but I wanted to go for her safety.

"Haldir was a different story. After I explained the situation to him, he agreed to keep watch over my mom so that she wouldn't do anything stupid while I was gone and make all my training go to waste.

"Anyway, I left and reached the hills in under a month, good time for an elf that's never traveled across country before. The only hard thing about the trip was getting him to agree.

----

"_No." The older man turned and walked to the mouth of the cave._

"_Why not?" Kagome questioned following after him._

"_Because you won't be able to handle it." He faced her and spoke._

"_Who says I won't?"_

"_I do."_

"_Well you're wrong, I can take whatever it is you throw at me, and I won't complain about it." The older man turned to look at her. His gaze was unrelenting as he sized her up._

"_No complaining?"_

"_None."_

"_And as soon as you're done here you leave."_

"_Yeah."_

-----

"So he trained me. It was hard at first, but started to get easier as time went. And after a year my training was done and I kept to my promise and left. That was my first mistake. Not days after I had left I went back to retrieve a necklace that had been given to me by my mother." When she said that, Kagome reached around her neck and took off a necklace that had been unnoticeable till now and handed to Frodo. Frodo examined it before handing it back to her. "He had been attacked by a band of Uruk-hai and was killed for there was too many of them."

Frodo turned towards the woman ranger. "What was his name?"

"Sesshomaru." She answered quietly.

For several minutes they sat in silence. Frodo patiently awaiting the rest of her tale, knowing that she had to think things through first.

"The quickest way for me to get back to Lothlorien was to go through Rivendell." Kagome started suddenly. "On my way through the city I met Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, and Arwen. If you've heard your Uncle's story about his trip, you'll know that he traveled with a bunch of dwarfs." When Frodo nodded her head she continued, "I became very good friends with the dwarf, Bombur. I also met your Uncle briefly, but we would meet again after that.

"I had spent so much time in Rivendell that I lost track of what the date was. When I discovered it, I learned I had a month to get back to Lothlorien. So as quickly as I could I returned to my place of origin. I had made it in just enough time, and dispersed of the Orcs in short time. When I went to go check on my mother, it turned out that only one orc made it past my defense, and killed her when I entered the room. I, of course, slaughtered that orc, but sank into depression after her death.

----

_Haldir knocked on the door to his friend's room. "Kagome, you have to eat something! You haven't eaten in two days!" When he didn't get any response he sighed heavily. When that girl wanted to be stubborn, she was stubborn! The elf left the food next to door and went to go about his daily business. _

_A couple hours later Haldir came back to discover the tray of food gone. Wondering if she had actually taken the food he was about to knock on the door again when he heard voices from the inside._

"_What do you want?" He heard Kagome's voice say so quietly that he almost couldn't hear her._

"_I just wanted to sit, is that ok?" That was Galadriel! Why was she in there?_

"_Are you gonna make me do anything?"_

"_No."_

"_Then you're fine." Kagome told her. And all talking ceased._

-----

"After a while, I started talking to her and I came out of my depression easily. Started eating again. Finally took a shower. Now looking back on it, I didn't take a bath for over two weeks. Oh, I don't know how I survived. I was quite stupid then."

Frodo chuckled at her blatant declaration of being foolish when she was younger and Kagome laughed with him. Their laughter stopped after a couple minutes and Kagome continued with a lighter heart.

"I left right after I got better, not being able to stand being in a place where such memories haunted me. The first thing I decided to do was go and find a sword smith. I found one, he was senile."

----

"_I would like you to make me a sword." Kagome said slowly._

"_A what?"_

"_A sword." Really how stupid could an old man be? It's not that hard, it's his profession! _

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_Because the sign outside your shop says 'Sword Smith'." She snapped._

"_When did I become one of those?"_

"_If I'm not gonna get any help here I'm going elsewhere." Kagome muttered turning around, starting to leave the shop. Seriously, how could a man forget what his job was? _

"_Sorry missy. It's in my nature to joke around." That got her turned around. "What style would you like?"_

"_I don't know, I need to find something that won't easily break."_

"_Large or small?"_

"_Probably something large, with some weight so I have leverage."_

"_How much do you weigh?"_

-----

"That conversation lead to me getting the sword I have now." Kagome motioned behind her at the sword lying next to her bed roll. Frodo glanced back at the large piece of weaponry before looking back at Kagome. "That really was the craziest idiot I ever met. He's a good man though.

"Anyway, after that I avoided Lothlorien as much as possible, and it turned out that I hadn't had the need to return until now. I don't quite remember what year it was, but just after Bilbo returned home to the Shire, I actually met Gandalf for the first time.

----

_Kagome walked down the halls of Rivendell. The twins and Arwen were talking with Elrond about some family business so she was left to her own devices. For the time being she was just walking through the hallways looking for a good place to read. After several minutes of walking she found one, and set down comfortably to read her book. _

_Not an hour later a tall man in grey sat down next to her. "Hello." He said._

"_Hi."_

"_What would a young elf doing out here at this time of day?" The elderly man set down his staff and turned towards her._

"_Is it really that late?" She asked, looking for some sort of indicator about what time it was. She didn't really want to be called an elf. It was quite obvious that she was only half, and she wanted to be recognized as just that._

"_It happens to be past dark."_

"_I guess I was so engrossed in my book I didn't notice. Thank you for informing me." Kagome said politely._

"_Isn't there somewhere you need to be?" The elderly man asked standing up._

"_No, I'm sort of floating around right now." She shrugged. It was true; she wasn't expected anywhere and she had all the time in the world to do whatever._

"_Well then, since you don't have anywhere to be and I don't have anywhere to be, let's just talk." _

"_Sounds good." Kagome replied also standing and handing the man his staff. "Kagome." She introduced herself._

"_Gandalf the Grey at your service." He told her._

"_You mean Gandalf the Wizard?"_

"_Precisely." _

-----

"Following that, we traveled together a lot."

"Where?" Frodo asked.

"Anywhere, we had no agenda." She shrugged. "During one of those times he suddenly announced that he had to go meet someone, and me being the generous person I am, offered to go with him. Turns out we went to go meet Aragorn. We became fast friends, and when Gandalf had to go somewhere where I couldn't come, I would spend time with Aragorn. At some point in time when we stayed together, I started being called a ranger at Taverns we stayed at, and it kinda stuck."

----

_Kagome and Aragorn were walking into a tavern when a conversation caught their attention._

"_There go those two damn rangers again." Kagome smirked at Aragorn before racing up to the room that they had rented for the night._

"_What was that look about?" Aragorn asked as he entered the room and closed the door._

"_That means that people see me as a ranger, so we now have the same status." Kagome said sitting on the window sill. That became a usual routine for them. When ever they rented a room, Kagome would go straight for the window sill and Aragorn would go for the table that was usually there, and most times they wouldn't even talk, just sat in a comfortable silence. _

_Today that was not the case. "I hate you." Aragorn said getting his pipe out._

"_Of course you do, you always have." Kagome grinned. Aragorn just shook his head and started smoking. _

-----

"When we parted ways for a while was about thirteen years ago. And since I had no where I was expected to be, I went back to Rivendell. During my stay that time I met your uncle. He probably doesn't remember me now, but we had much fun. Almost too much fun as Elrond put it. We drank the entire night and slept for an entire day. Some of the most fun I'd had in ages."

As Frodo waited for her to continue, he thought back to his uncle Bilbo. What she described them doing sounded just like something that he would do.

"Two years, I think it was before I met you, I left Rivendell to find Gandalf again. And I found him. He was researching a ring. Looked really boring to me, but he still explained it to me and told me to follow him, but lay low. And you should know the rest of the story." Kagome finished the shortened version of her past and Frodo yawned. "Darn it. I kept you from your sleep the entire night. I'm sorry Frodo. I'll try and convince the fellowship to let you sleep till noon." Frodo nodded and slowly got up and started walking to his bedroll.

Legolas quickly returned to his bed roll from where he was sitting listening to Kagome's tale. Knowing her she probably won't have minded, but it was better to be safe then sorry. As soon as he lied down, Frodo walked in and lay down in his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Unknown to all three of them, there was one more set of ears listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Well, I finished this chapter on the 8th and I've only been waiting for more reviews. Not very many have I gotten. Anyways, I figured out how to draw a chibi Deidara and Itachi. I'm happy. Have a good week.

Bruce n' Charlie


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragon said when everyone was out of the boats and safely on the shore.

And of course, Gimli saw it fit to disagree, "Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

"I wouldn't mind of you stayed behind." Kagome irritably, but quietly snapped at Gimli as she walked over to a tree and leaned on it. It's not that Kagome didn't like Gimli; she just found his back-talking highly irritating at all times, and she was sure the others did as well. She was also extremely frustrated that he always discriminated against half of her lineage. It wasn't her choice if she was half elf, even if those qualities weren't visible in her person.

Gimli either didn't hear her, or chose not to, but Legolas apparently did as he covered his couth folding in a chuckle. Turning away from the grumbling half elf and looked towards the opposite shore of the river. Bringing his hand his hand down from his mouth he furrowed his brow. He couldn't quite place it but he felt something, and was intending to inform Aragorn of his suspicion.

"We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore; we must wait for the cover of darkness." Aragorn trusted Legolas' judgment completely, but this was one matter that he was firmly set on, and no one could change his mind.

As her legs started to stiffen, Kagome decided to go for a walk as Legolas and Aragorn seemed to be involved in a deep conversation and didn't need to be disturbed. Walking a little ways away, she started to hear voices, coming to the conclusion that it had to be someone in the Fellowship, and also because she had nothing else to do, she decided to play 'sneak around'. Softly humming a tune to herself she quietly tip-toed around trees until she got close enough to hear the voices clearly.

"Let me help you. There are other ways Frodo… other paths that we might take."

_What does he mean other paths? I had to have missed the good part of his monologue_.

"I know what you would say, and it would seem like wisdom but for the warning of my heart." _Why does it seem like every tries to speak in riddles around me, even when they don't even know I'm here? Mildly unfair._

"Warning? Against what?" Kagome turned around so her chest was against the tree where her back was moments before so she could see that hobbit and man of Gondor's choice of actions. Boromir sat that Frodo wasn't going to speak so he continued. "We are all afraid Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way." Frodo answered in short and Kagome was still not even close to figuring out what the conversation was pertaining to, it continued to sound like riddles to her.

"I only ask for the strength to defend my people. If you would but lend me the ring..."

Kagome grinned excitedly when she finally understand what they were talking about. Seconds later her mouth set into a grim line actually understanding to conversation. _This means trouble! Don't give into peer pressure Frodo!_

"No." _Yes!_ Seeing Frodo step away had Kagome planning when she was going to intervene.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring and you will beg for death before the end. You Fool! It is not your save by unhappy chance... it might have been mine. It should be mine. Give it to me! Give me the ring!"

Kagome jumped out when Boromir jumped on Frodo and immediately pulled him off the hobbit holding him by the arms.

"Why is it always the arrogant ones that turn on me?" She asked Frodo as he leapt up from the ground. Shrugging Frodo looked at her in gratitude before starting to walk away. "Frodo!" He turned back towards the female ranger, "Good Luck." He nodded and turned to run away from the area.

"I'd say crisis averted, wouldn't you?" Boromir grunted at her. "Well, if you think about it, if I let you continue to attack him, then we could draw some unwanted attention." At his silence, Kagome shrugged and continued holding his upper arms so he couldn't attack her too. The snap of a twig several hundred feet away alerted her attention towards the right, "Never mind, crisis not averted." Boromir looked towards her with a question clearly written in his eyes. "Some friends didn't RSVP, and they continue to be unwanted guests." He apparently still didn't understand her. "Can I trust you to help me fight off the bad guys if I let you go?" Boromir nodded and Kagome decided to trust his for this one time. She let go of his arms and grabbed her sword off her back watching to see if he would turn on her, smiling in satisfaction when he faced to the direction the footsteps were coming in.

After some of the ugliest things came out from the trees, they discovered that it was Uruk-Hai. Immediately the Uruk-hai spotted them and raced to kill them. Boromir took his sword and began a small battle with the several Uruk-hai around him, Kagome doing the same.

Within minutes, the two fighters were sorely out numbered, and no one else was in sight. As Kagome kicked an Uruk-had with an out of place nose in the face, she turned towards Boromir.

"Blow your horn! I'll hold them off for a couple seconds!" Using the blunt side of her sword, Kagome knocked the Uruk-hai away from her, before running to Boromir and giving him enough space to blow the Horn of Gondor. After several calls, he came up beside her to help fight off the enemies again.

Looking up, Kagome saw an especially ugly Uruk-Hai with a bow. _This can't be good, _and Merry and Pippen running up behind them, _this can't be good!! _The really ugly Uruk-Hai aimed his bow straight at her, and as he let go of the string, her eyes widened a considerable amount before quickly closing her eyes tightly. Awaiting the pain, she found it didn't come and quickly opened her eyes again in time to catch a stumbling Boromir before he fell onto her. Turning her head towards Merry and Pippen whose eyes were wide and mouths open, she yelled at them to run.

The command didn't register in their minds as quickly as she would have hoped, because the hobbits were lifted off by the Uruk-Had. Diverting her attention from the screaming Halflings, she helped Boromir to stand again, but they didn't see the next arrow in time to avoid it. When it hit Boromir in the chest, he fell forward onto his knees. Kagome went around to his front and seeing the extremely ugly Uruk-Hai aim and fire another arrow. Not thinking what her actions might cost her later, she lifted her hand and the arrow struck her palm in the center. Seeing her brother smash the bow of the unquestionably ugly Uruk-Hai had her sighing in relief as Legolas and Gimli finished off the remaining Uruk-Hai around them.

When the absolutely ugly Uruk-Hai was killed, Aragorn knelt next to Boromir who was slumped against a tree on the ground and Legolas and Gimli came to stand next to her. Kagome gripped her wrist tightly and listened to the conversation. When the ranger kissed Boromir's forehead, the three knew that he had passed.

They all moved to help Aragorn place Boromir into a boat when Kagome once again realized that she didn't have the use of her right hand. "Oh..." Grasping the arrow where her thumb and forefinger were against her palm, she quickly drew in a breath and pulled to arrow out clenching her teeth to quiet her cry of pain. Ripping off the bottom of her long shirt, she wrapped her hand many times tightly as to stop the bleeding as best as she could. Kagome flexed her fingers to see how much she could use her hand on the way to stand at the shore with the others.

"Merry and Pippen were taken, and Frodo and Sam continue to Mordor alone." Aragorn told them as he grabbed his sister's hand checking her injury making her hiss when he pressed too harshly too close to the hole where the arrow had been, he dropped her hand quickly muttering sorry.

"Then it has all been in vain... the fellowship has failed." Gimli spoke in sadness.

"Not it we hold true to each other." Aragorn took a hunting knife from his pack and strapped it to his belt. Grabbing his sister's large sword, he helped her secure it to her back seeing as she couldn't use her hand all that much. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippen to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared. W travel light. We hunt orc." A grin came to Kagome's face as Gimli agreed loudly. The female ranger took off following the Uruk-Hai tracks into the woods before being followed by the rest of their quartet.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I just had really no motivation to work on this story for a while. Oh Well. Hope you enjoy, and the next chapter is the start of movie two.

Bruce n' Charlie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"If you were that tired, I'm sure we could have stopped." Kagome stated eyebrow raised, watching her brother press his ear to the earth. The Ranger opened his eyes to glare at his sister. "Ok, alright, I'll be over here." Pointing to where Legolas was standing and walked over to him. "He's in kind of a bad mood. I wouldn't talk to him right now if I was you." Legolas looked at the half-elf.

"You shouldn't provoke him so."

"I know I just can't help it sometimes. Pull me away whenever I do please? So I'll stay on his good side and get to know you better at the same time. See? Everyone wins!" Kagome had been thinking along the same lines. She did bother Aragorn a lot for no apparent reason to the point where it seemed he was going to seriously harm her. The worst part was sometimes she didn't know when to stop. If Legolas was around to pull her away when she started to annoy her brother, she would get the chance to know Legolas better. It seemed that they never got the chance to talk, and she wanted to get to know him better.

"Their pace has quickened." Legolas and Kagome looked towards Aragorn as he stood up. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn and Legolas took off running while Kagome turned towards Gimli who was still behind.

"Come on Dwarf. You're lagging behind!" She yelled at him before taking running after Aragorn and Legolas.

Gimli huffed at her but continued jogging, "Three days and night's pursuit. No food. No rest. And no quarry but what bare rock can tell."

Kagome heard him from the short distance between them, "You're only saying that because we're several leagues behind them. Stop being so pessimistic!"

For the rest of the day, the four hunters ran in silence across the plains, every once in a while the silence broken by someone speaking.

"Cramp! Cramp!" Aragorn looked back to see his sister holding her foot up, hopping in circles, before something on the ground caught his eye.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive." Legolas commented holding Kagome up as she finished getting rid of the cramp in her foot.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" And Aragorn started running again.

"Man, that was painful." And Kagome followed after her brother.

"Legolas shook his head before looking back. "Come Gimli! We are gaining on them!" And off went the elf.

"I'm wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli panted after them, but stopped as the rest were looking off into the distance.

"Rohan." Aragorn told them. "Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets it against us." Legolas glanced at him before setting off to a higher perch. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

Kagome looked put off for a couple seconds, "Why didn't you ask me what I see?"

"Because I know your Elvish eyesight isn't as good as his. In fact, it's quite horrible. And I keep forgetting that you're half elf." He informed her shrugging.

"Oh."

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas yelled back.

"Saruman." Aragorn took off running again followed shortly after by Kagome then Legolas.

"Stupid elves, making me run these long distances." Gimli puffed following them slower than before.

"We heard that!" Both elves called back to the slightly embarrassed dwarf. Gimli didn't speak for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey look Aragorn! I can close my hand again!" Kagome excitedly called to her brother who was watching her open and close her hand slowly but continuously without flinching. "I think it's healing rather nicely, don't you?" She asked him as he came closer to her. Aragorn took the makeshift bandage off her and brought her hand up to eye level, looking through the small hole into her eye, giving her a blank look. She shrugged, "As long as it doesn't hurt."

Legolas looked over to them before speaking, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." The Four Hunters looked towards the west as galloping was heard. Aragorn lead them to a gathering of boulders. When the horses passed, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas emerged while Kagome hopped up to sit on a boulder.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called out, "What news from the Mark?!" The Riders made a large turn around to circle around the three on the ground while Kagome went unnoticed by all, silently watching.

"What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak Quickly!"

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." _Oh, smells like trouble._

Kagome hopped off the boulder and started to push through the horses when the exchanging of threats commenced. She pushed apart some horses forcing her way through. "Excuse Me. Move Please. Thank You. Oh point your spear somewhere else. Move." When she reached the center all attention was on her. Touching Legolas' arm he relaxed his bow and put away his arrow. Facing the man she spoke again. "Don't mind him; he's just a rude dwarf. It's in his nature. Anyways, I am Kagome, elf of Lothlorien and daughter of Arathorn, this is my brother Aragorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The man dismounted, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. I am Eomer." All the spears went down when Eomer took off his helmet. _Now I don't feel like I'm going to die. Comforting. _

((((Long monologue by Eomer bout friend and foe crap, too lazy))))

"We are not spies." Aragorn spoke for the second time, "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

Eomer shook his head, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli asked frantically.

"They would be small-" Aragorn spoke.

"T'would seem only children to your eyes." Kagome finished.

Pointing a finger towards a billowing cloud of smoke Eomer spoke, "We left none alive. We piled to carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?"

"I am sorry. Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters."

"I have a question." Kagome said to Eomer. When he looked at her she continued, "Now that you're banished what do you?"

Eomer shrugged, "We ride around. Farewell." He put on his helmet and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

"Well, I'm not riding with Gimli, so hop on Little Brother." Kagome chirped after the Riders left to go ride around. Aragorn did as he was told and Legolas and Gimli climbed on the other horse.

"How can you be so cheerful? The hobbits could be dead." Gimli looked slightly sick at the mention.

"I just have a feeling that they're alright." She commented riding off.

They reached the pile of carcasses and Gimli found one of their belts while Kagome walked past the pile, eyes searching the ground for something before coming to stand before the line of trees, looking in judging something.

Aragorn instead followed the tracks. "A hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle… and into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn came to stand beside his sister soon followed by Legolas and Gimli.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them there?" Gimli asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it was their growing desire to get away from you." Kagome giggled as she skipped into the forest. Gimli only grunted and followed once everyone else was inside.

"I thought you were a better Ranger, Brother. Thought that you could track what happened faster." Aragorn walked farther into the trees pretending he didn't hear what his sister said as she laughed.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I couldn't figure out how to start off this chapter.

Bruce n' Charlie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome stopped after she reached a small clearing within the trees. Turning around she frowned when Gimli put his finger in his mouth.

"Did you have to do that Dwarf?" She questioned him as he spit the sticky substance on the ground.

"Yes," Gimli told her looking up at the half elf, "Because now we know they were chased by Orcs."

"Well I could have told you that stupid. Now you could be contracting a terrible disease no thanks to you." Kagome threw her hands in the air and stomped away ignoring the Dwarf and stepping over to the other members of the small traveling band. She heard Aragorn comment on the tracks as she too looked down at the ground taking note of the unusually large tracks herself. Walking up next to Legolas she looked around as he was, admiring the scenery.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory… and anger."

"But a lovely place to build a summer home, don't you think?" Looking to the elf she saw his questioning glance and decided to elaborate. "Well, it's a bit of bad lighting yes, but with the rumors floating around that this place in haunted and all we wouldn't have to worry about intruders. Except the stray hobbit and occasional orc."

"For once I agree with her." Gimli said raising his ax. "You wouldn't have to worry about transporting your own wood; you'd have plentiful amounts all around you!"

The trees started groaning and Aragorn quickly turn towards his three companions, "Gimli! Lower you ax!" He whispered harshly. Gimli did as told and Legolas smirked.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Which must have taken a very, long, time." Kagome whispered into Legolas' ear which made him faintly blush. Luckily, the half elf missed it choosing instead to giggle quietly at Gimli's squirrel comment. Hoping to quickly put distance between himself and the female, Legolas ran forward a short distance and called to Aragorn in Elvish.

"_Something's out there._"

"Duh, it's a forest." Kagome whispered to no one earning her a glare from her brother, she turned around quickly whistling to make herself seem more innocent, didn't work.

"_What do you see?_"

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Don't let him speak; he will put a spell on us." Aragorn gripped his sword, Gimli his ax and Legolas readied his bow. Kagome sided up with Gimli.

"We should bet on something." Gimli gave her a look.

"We must be quick."

"What would we bet?" Gimli asked her.

"I don't know but we should bet something." Kagome reached behind her and grabbed her sword (with her left hand, and let me tell, that was a sight to see as her sword was still positioned to be grabbed with her right hand) to turn around with Legolas and Aragorn. Gimli still slightly confused on the whole betting subject, was slow in turning with the others.

A brilliant white light was shinning in their eyes as they attacked and failed. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." A strange voice said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn called to the voice.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Depends on who they met and the circumstance of the meeting." Most everyone ignoring Kagome's comment as Aragorn spoke again.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Gandalf stepped out of the light smiling at the rag-tag group.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said quietly. Kagome slowly started walking up to the wizard with her mouth hanging slightly open. Legolas and Gimli bowed low.

"Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

Kagome stopped on mere feet away from the Wizard, "But you had fallen." She whispered.

"Through Fire and Water."

}{GANDALF FLASHBACK}{

"I have been sent back… until my task is done." Kagome unable to hold back any longer, ran up to the wizard and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're back Gandalf." She whispered into his beard.

Gandalf looked slightly confused for a moment, "Gandalf. Yes that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey." Pulling the half elf away from his midsection he continued, "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." Smiling, he pulled Kagome completely off him and started walking into the forest. Aragorn and Gimli picked up their weapons before following. Kagome walked over the where her sword lay and had Legolas help her put it back on. Yet when she was finished she didn't move. Legolas seeing her hesitation pushed on her lower back to get her moving. He was surprised however, when she grabbed his hand when he made a move to walk forward. Looking towards the girl in question, she kept her eyes averted and pulled him along after her as she jogged to catch up to the others.

Aragorn glanced down at the joined hands as Gandalf stopped. Not that he opposed of anything the could and most likely would happen between his sister and Legolas, but now that he was officially related to Kagome, he had to watch her much more; which, unfortunately for him, meant going into over protective older brother mode, which was quite interesting considering that he was younger than her. However, he was required to give Legolas 'The Speech', when things got more serious, but Legolas was a good friend so he most likely already knew the consequences.

"-we must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn said with half an ear still watching the soon to be happy couple.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then have we come all this way for nothing?" Gimli asked enraged. "Are we to leave the Hobbits here… in the horrible, dark, dank tree infested… I mean charming. Quite charming forest." He tried to correct himself when the trees started to groan at him, again.

"It was more that mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones… that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said, facing in some random direction that would no doubt lead them to the edge of the forest.

"One thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles." Both men laughed at Aragorn's comment, because well, it's true.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong." Gandalf continued in riddles.

"Strong?!"

"Gimli! Not again! Whether you like it or not, the Ents are going to be a part of this war. And you need to understand Merry and Pippin are safe, much safer than you'll be if you so much as say one more word in my presence." Legolas grinned at the Dwarf as Kagome pulled him out of the forest after Aragorn and Gandalf. Gimli only shook his head and followed the elves.

Gandalf let out a long and high whistle that seemed to break eardrums while staying musically pleasing at the same time. _I don't know whether to cover my ears or hum along… _

Legolas dropped Kagome's hand when he saw a white horse in the distance. Kagome frowned at the loss of contact but blushed when she saw her brother watching her expressions. Choosing to ignore her annoying brother for the minute followed Legolas' line of sight. "That is one of the Mearas… unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Kagome – with her horrible Elvish eye sight – finally saw Gandalf's hose running towards the wizard. The horse _What is his name? _came up to them and bowed his head low for Gandalf to pet him.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many years." _How could I forget Shadowfax? Great horse, wait, except for that one time. Right, that's why I don't remember, I choose to forget. _Kagome decided not to attempt to be nice to his horse and walked over to where Aragorn was waiting to help her on the horse. She got on first, followed by Aragorn mounting behind her.

"What was that look about? Do you not like Shadowfax?" Aragorn asked quietly, as to not anger her for maybe bringing up something that she didn't want to talk about.

"We don't have the best history, that's for sure."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Kagome looked over at the white horse who seemed to be glaring at her. "Alright it happened like this, Gandalf and I were just out somewhere one day, some fifteen years ago or so, when he asked me that date. When I gave it to him he told me he needed to go somewhere. I, of course, in my mild adolescent state did not want to be left alone for some unjustified reason, and I went along with him. I remember through out the whole trip that horse was giving me the evil eye, but it was probably because I gave him some rotten food the day before. Mind you I didn't know that it was rotten I would figure that out later that day. So anyways, we arrived and I wasn't allowed into the establishment so Gandalf had me watching the horses in the stables. Ten seconds after we got inside I had decided that I wanted to ride Shadowfax. And I probably would have been able to if I didn't give him that rotten apple the day before and was about to give him another. After trying to get him to eat the apple, he grabbed it in his teeth, thinking that he was taking the apple and not spitting it out I went around to his side and hoped on. Wrong choice. He bucked me off into the wall, making me unable to stand up for a week. Of course when Gandalf came back I wasn't in my right state, but he didn't say anything and still hasn't, so I'm not going to tell him. Anyways, I think Shadowfax just doesn't like me now because of the food incident."

Aragorn only grabbed the reins from around her trying to keep the grin off his face that was threatening to ever take him.

"Fine then, don't comment, but don't you going blabbing that to Gandalf. I don't want him to know yet." A quick glance at the wizard told them both that he already knew, but wasn't going to say anything about it yet. Instead the Wizard started at a brisk gallop following by the siblings then the mismatched pair.

Upon reaching the gates the all slowed to a stop to look at the small village. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said to them pulling Shadowfax to go through the gates. Kagome stole the reins back from Aragorn and brought their horse to ride next to Shadowfax looked uncomfortable being so close to Kagome, but continued on.

"How did you know that?" She questioned the Wizard. "Aragorn only told you that things weren't in proper order here, not that King Théoden was overthrown."

"An old Wizard has his ways." Gandalf smiled at her.

As the group rode through the village, all the village people stopped what they were doing to star at the new comers.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." _Funny how I thought it was one. _

Finally they reached the steps where Aragorn dismounted and helped his sister off as he watched a lady in white enter the Great Hall.

"Who was she?" Kagome asked following his line of sight.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Well she sure was pretty. But then again, I'm a girl and think everyone's pretty." If Aragorn was paying any sort of attention to her he was have seem Kagome's eyes quickly shift over to Legolas before watching Gandalf start his ascent up the stairs.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." As Gandalf nodded to his companions, Kagome frowned. _Alright, I can barely get my sword off with my left hand and I still can't grip with my right. I can get everything else off fine, except for the big sword. _

"Your staff."

Legolas glanced at Kagome and saw her frown. After a couple seconds he understood that she needed help with her sword, and stepped over and help unlatch from her back to hand it to a guard.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." And she then proceeded to find all her daggers, taking them off to give them to the guard, who we all know was thinking, how does she put those there without that being uncomfortable?

"You would not part an old man form his walking stick." Kagome stared at Hama as he let them pass. _He does know Gandalf's a Wizard, right?_ Gimli roughly shoved into the Great Hall. Legolas was leading Gandalf as if he didn't have his 'walking stick'.

In the front of the room, one could very well tell that it was Théoden sitting in the chair, and that it was most likely Wormtongue sitting next to him. Even with their excellent Elvish hearing, both Legolas and Kagome had a difficult time hearing the words passed from Wormtongue to Théoden, for they were spoke in such low tones. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf stayed on Legolas' arm as his staff remained unseen by anyone in front or behind him.

"He's not welcome." Wormtongue continued to whisper.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stromcrow?" When Théoden looked at Grima, Grima stood.

"Just a question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf looked annoyed for a moment. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death, to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf positioned his staff so Grima was able to see it.

Grima on the other hand was enraged. The guards didn't follow orders. "His staff. I told you to take the Wizards staff!"

A menacing looking group of guards approached the four intending on taking away the staff, but Legolas and Aragorn started punching and kicking away who came in their bubble. Gimli just barreled through. Kagome, on the other hand just stood there. With a professional ranger, full fledged elf and dwarf fighting off the bad guys there were none left for her. Legolas brought his fist back to connect with some guards' face and Kagome gasped. _If only I could close my hand into a fist! I would so do that to Wormtongue. But then again, Gimli seems to have that under control…_Indeed Gimli did. His foot was planted firmly on Grima's chest.

"I forgive you for shoving me, and may be developing respect for you." Kagome told Gimli walking towards him.

"Why's that?"

"You've actually done something! I'm so proud."

Gandalf walked closer to Théoden. "Théoden, son of Thengel, to long have you sat in the Shadow." Closing his eyes and raising his hand, "Hearken to me! I release you… from his spell."

Théoden laughed. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf threw his cloak off. _Well isn't that a show of masculine pride?_ Théoden was thrown back into his chair by a white light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf shoved his staff forward which makes Théoden shift in his seat. Kagome turned to watch the lady in white run into the room. Grabbing onto the lady's arm, Kagome stopped her from intervening.

"Hold on a minute."

A strange voice came out of Théoden. "If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf moved closer to Théoden's chair. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine."

"Be gone."

Kagome jumped in excitement when Théoden lunged at Gandalf, who thrust his staff again. Théoden slumped down and Kagome's grip was broken when the lady in white ripped out of her grasp, "Ow, that hurts." Finally understanding at that she can't grip with her right hand.

The lady in white stopped Théoden from falling completely to the ground and his face changed from that of an old man to that of a middle aged man. Not a big difference. He looked to the lady in intrigue. "I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn." Eowyn released several tears in joy of finally being recognized by her uncle. "Gandalf."

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Théoden stood up shakily and Kagome leaned down to Gimli's level.

"He looked so much better without that ugly beard. No offence, of course." Gimli looked to the female and glared at her.

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

"That's almost guaranteed when a Dark Wizard is possessing you." Kagome suggested. Gimli glared at her again.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Hama (a/n: whom I just realized was not really given a name when I first used it) stepped forward and offered him his sword. Grabbing the piece of weaponry, Théoden looked happy… until he saw Grima.

"Oh! Let me!" Kagome got Gimli to raise his foot and she seized Grima's cloak – with her left hand – to drag his outside and throw him down the stairs. Turning towards Legolas she spoke, "Well that was great fun, but can you help me put my sword on?"

Théoden stomped out after Grima as Legolas secured her sword on her back. "You might want to stop him from doing anything rash." Kagome said to her brother and started the agonizing process of putting all her daggers back in place.

The most she heard out of the Théoden – Grima conversation was, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

Well, I got the chapter out on time, or today when I said I would. Aren't you happy? I have decided to actually name the story, because even though I'm writing it, I cannot tell what it's call, I only remember something, something Long Title. Whatever, so your input would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and I bet your happy something is happening between Legolas and Kagome aren't you? I just had to do something.

Bruce n' Charlie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aragorn was rewrapping his sister's hand for the sixth time that day. As her usual persona, after discovering that she could close the hand, decided that it didn't need to be wrapped anymore and over used it doing the most stupid tasks. Cutting a biscuit in half, changing her shirt, playing tag with Legolas (which seemed extremely odd to him, they usually only sat around and talked about Gimli lately. First order of business was to pay more attention to what she and Legolas did together, tis only proper for a brother…) stealing Gandalf's staff and jumping over Gimli, twice.

It was rather amazing that she could find time to do this all in the expanse of three hours. What was even more amazing was that she found time to do this while she kept being called away to help setting up for Théodred's funeral.

Gimli had handed her the biscuit shortly after Théoden realized that his son was no where to be found. Aragorn suspected that Gimli was simply trying to make amends with Kagome, but she had to go and make the situation funny by holding the biscuit in an awkward angle so that when she was cutting it open she slightly cut herself with her dagger, dropping the biscuit on the ground. Being the great brother that he was, he ran up and helped her redo the bandages, of course once he finished, she reached back down and grabbed the biscuit to finish opening to now dirty bread and ate it. No one looked at her for several minutes.

When she dropped the biscuit on the ground crumbs got all over her shirt. The crumbs didn't just brush off considering that half of them were dirt, so Kagome decided to change her clothing. Several minutes after she left, Aragorn was called inside to help her again. She refuses to tell how she reopened to wound.

After the biscuit was eaten, and a new shirt was dawned, she was called to help with the funeral by placing Théodred's body in the casket. On the way out of the Great Hall, Legolas pushed her and she pushed back and that soon turned into a game of tag. Like everyone expected, she tagged him (roughly) with her right hand and it began to bleed again. But come to think of it, Legolas bandaged her up that time.

It was at least another hour before she needed to be rewound. This time it was because Gandalf left his staff leaning on a building, Kagome came across this building. She stole it. Who knew that Gandalf didn't need his staff to get his staff back? Apparently everyone but Kagome, the wizard only grabbed her hand and she fell to her knees in pain. That wizard is still one step ahead of everyone. Looking back on it, he only watched his sister fall, and didn't bandage her. It must have been that elf; he seriously needs to keep a watch on those two.

Not even twenty minutes ago, Gimli kneeled down to pick some flowers for the funeral. Kagome decided to play leap frog, put all her weight on the wrong hand and wow, no one was expecting what happened next. He didn't bandage that one either… Well as soon as she was good again, and Gimli had leaned over, not expecting Kagome to be alright so soon, was jumped over again. And her hand reopened. Again.

So this is where they sat now, just inside the doors of the Great Hall. Aragorn sitting on the other side of the table from his slightly idiotic sister, wrapping her hand, tightly. The half elf flinched. "This wouldn't hurt so badly if you'd leave your hand alone." Aragorn wrapped the gauze tighter than the last time.

"Yeah? Well maybe I don't want to. I want to do something, not pretend that I'm disabled." Kagome tried to jerk her hand away, it didn't work.

Aragorn grabbed onto her wrist tighter and finished tying off the bandage. "You're not disabled, you hand is injured and the only way it will heal is if you leave it alone. You can't play around so much, at least not with this hand. The funeral should keep you out of trouble for a little while at least, you won't have the chance to goof off, standing still and all." He let go of her hand watched her rub her wrist and glare at him. He could definitely tell she didn't like him very much right now. Oh well, it's all for her own good anyways.

"I still don't see why I have to go, I'm not a part of that family, and I'm only here because Gandalf asked me to do him a favor. If I would have known it was going to take this long I probably wouldn't have said yes."

"You have to go because the entire village is going. Besides with everyone else at the funeral, you'll have nothing to do." Aragorn grabbed the strap on her back and pulled her off the bench. She fell on her butt, but got up anyways and wiped the dust off of her clothes.

Kagome snatched the pipe out of Aragorn's pouch and stuffed some Long-Bottom leaf in it. Grabbing the candle off the nearest table, she tipped it over to light the leaves. "When you say I'd have nothing to do, you are sorely mistaken. The fact that Elladan, and Elrohir aren't here doesn't mean that I can't come up with something."

Aragorn merely shook his head and pushed her out the door so they could follow the king and the trail of the body.

* * *

Théodred's body was taken from the main city, being carried by six royal guards. Kagome had had the pipe taken away from her by Gandalf when everyone met up in front of the Great Hall and now shuffled behind Gandalf and next to Gimli deciding whether or not to trip the dwarf and let him ruin the ceremony for Théoden. A pinch from Legolas was all it took to stop those thoughts.

All of Edoras was standing along the sides of the path to the tomb. When the body passed in front of Eowyn she sang, _"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_ - _giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende - on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære - his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. - Bealo..."_

_When the tomb was closed and Kagome stepped forward slightly to steal the pipe back from Gandalf. The wizard let the piece of wood go and Kagome turned around quietly to avoid ruining the moment for everyone else. Passing by the elf, Legolas grabbed her wrist and gave her a look. Kagome leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I'm going to go smoke. Truthfully, the thing is over, but Théoden wants to stand around and stare at the tomb for a while longer." Legolas let go of her wrist and looked around seeing if anyone was watching them, before following her out of the gathering._

_Just after entering the gates of Edoras, Kagome decided to strike up a conversation. There was no point in mourning for someone none of them knew. "How do you think Théodred died? No one's actually told us, and I have half the mind to suspect Saruman." _

Legolas shrugged, "I don't know. From what I've gathered, he was injured. And it could have been cured, but somehow he got worse. I think Grima was doing Saruman's deed by taking away the strong point that Edoras had left and poisoning him. If Théoden and Théodred were out of the way, he could control another part of Middle Earth."

Kagome turned as the gates opened behind them. _Looks like the ceremony is done. Now we get to have a party in the Great Hall._ "Sounds like a good enough answer to me. If I was evil, which I'm not, I would probably come up with that strategy too, which I'm not. I'm on the good side, I swear. Beside everyone on the dark side is extremely ugly, but they seem to have excellent manicures. Have you seen Saruman's nails lately? But then again Galadriel has great nails too, so that can't be right." The pair had reached to Great Hall and just sat on the steps until Aragorn came and stole back the pipe. Kagome only glared at her brother, "Come on Legolas, let's go get a good seat in the Hall, I can tell something's going to happen soon. And I don't want to be around someone whose name starts with 'A', and ends with 'ragorn'." Legolas chuckled and stood up with the half elf.

To make her exit more affective, Kagome continued to glare at her brother until she ran into the doors. Where Aragorn started laughing so hard he almost fell over, Legolas was there to hold him up.

* * *

Kagome watched the two children eat the soup, starting to want some soup of her own. She wouldn't ask for it of course, that would be rude. But it seems that Gimli lacks all manners, and drink what ever alcoholic substance he could find.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn stood up and looked at her uncle and Gandalf who were sitting at the throne.

"Where is mama?" The little girl asks whose name was recently discovered as Freda. Eowyn shushed to girl and put a blanket around her shoulders.

Gandalf looked at Théoden who had his head in his hand. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Théoden removed his hand to listen to the old Wizard. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Aragorn sat smoking his pipe at the table across from Gimli. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden stood up and walked towards the ranger, "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me......but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Said Aragorn.

Théoden looked insulted, "When last I look… Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Kagome straightened up from her place on the pillar next to Legolas. "Well it seems like you've been doing a great job."

"You insult me?" Théoden turned to her.

"The look in your eyes says you're going to do something that you know will further hurt your people. And you feel threatened when someone else suggests something, you are bringing about your own downfall." She pushed herself to stand in front of Théoden.

"Who are you to question me?"

Kagome turned her head a bit with a smile on her face, "Ah, next in line for a throne. And I have seniority between us. " There was a silence as the two sized each other up.

Gandalf shook his head and decided to intervene before Kagome got herself exiled, again. "So what is the King's decision?" Théoden stepped back and Kagome made a face at him. Legolas grabbed her shoulder and tugged her back a bit.

"We'll go to Helm's Deep."

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Aragorn pinched his sister as they followed Gandalf through the city as Hama called out to the people about collecting supplies.

Kagome poked Aragorn back and rubbed her side. "He has no right to insult you. Yes, I know you're not going to be King of Rohan, but you will be King of Gondor, and so far you've led us around without getting us killed. He's making one wrong move and a lot of his people are going to die. He knows this; I can see it in his eyes."

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn answered her. After several for seconds of walking they reached the stables. Aragorn continued walking with Gandalf to Shadowfax. Kagome stood next to Legolas at the doors showing him how far she could bend her hand without making it bleed.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf turned to face Aragorn.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him!" Kagome commented, loudly.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold."

"They will hold."

Gandalf started to stroke Shadowfax and let out a sigh, "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." He mounted his horse and Aragorn stood to the side. Legolas seeing was going to ride out pulled the female to the side. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded, "Go." And Gandalf went, without riding over any half brained half elves in the process.

"How many times do you think he's going to disappear like that?"

"Only a couple more if we're lucky."

* * *

Kagome was walking by the stables when Aragorn talking to Eowyn caught her eye. _Oh! Maybe I'll get some juicy gossip. But I don't think Arwen would like this very much… _Sneaking closer, Kagome was unable to hear anything that was being said. Even though she had great hearing, they were talking too quietly and there was too much background noise. Good thing she was trained to listen to everything magnified, or she would be on the ground covering her ears, which would probably be bleeding. Soon Aragorn walked away grabbing his saddle and walking towards his horse. Kagome met him there.

"If I didn't know you better, I would have thought you have something going on with Eowyn." Kagome helping him tighten the saddle on their horse.

"You know I wouldn't do that to Arwen. Even though we can't be together. I will stay loyal." Aragorn patted the horse's head, with a lonely look on his face.

Kagome frowned, it wouldn't do any good to have him thinking he and Arwen wouldn't be together again. They'd get back together, she was sure of it. "Think what you'd like, but you and Arwen will be together. After the ring is destroyed and you reclaim Dad's throne, you can be together, Elrond can't refuse your love then." Aragorn nodded, but still didn't believe his sister. Kagome decided to leave him to his thoughts.

Shortly after leaving the stables, Kagome entered to Great Hall looking for Gimli so she could trick him or poison him, or something. Instead of finding the dwarf, she found the Lady of Edoras. Deciding that they needed to talk, she approached to the blonde haired maiden. Eowyn was practicing with her blade, and Kagome walked up behind her only to have to dodge when she swung it around.

"My apologies, Kagome." Eowyn put the sword back into its sheath.

"Oh, you're fine."

"What can I do for you?" Eowyn asked as she stood up to look at her.

Kagome looked at her for another second. "I've only come to give you some advice."

Eowyn furrowed her brow, "What about, milady?"

"Regarding my brother, all I have to say is that you're setting your self up."

"What does that mean?" Eowyn asked.

"There is nothing more I can tell you. What happens now is between you and him. Just remember my warning." Kagome nodded to her and walked away. Eowyn continued to stand there wondering how that really fit into her plans with Aragorn. She shrugged and started packing again.

* * *

Well I think I've taken long enough to write another chapter. No nothing is wrong with my computer or anything else, just hadn't had the spark of imagination to write anything lately. Still working on revising ADKOL, work is slow.

Regarding this story, I'm really excited about writing the next couple of chapters, Helm's Deep is coming up and I'm working on throwing everybody for a loop! And I'm having a blast getting the hostile relationship between Kagome and Théoden going. Which means I might be more motivated to write faster. We shall see what the snow brings in.

Bruce n' Charlie


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

As a short and small detailing as to Kagome's personality as commented on by _**IcedLilith**_(btw, it took me forever to be able to spell your name right for I am a crappy speller), in the beginning of the story you'll notice that she was kinda uptight and stiff around the hobbits, but as she grows more comfortable around them and all the other characters of the fellowship she loosens up show her true nature. As proven in the last few chapters. And I appreciate that you're giving me feedback on my story, making me think more about what's happening, character development and such. The last couple chapters I've almost been hesitant to read your reviews…

Chapter 12

As the walk to Helm's Deep was long and extremely boring to most, Kagome, most decided to play a game. Kagome walked along side Legolas not too far back behind the rightful King of Gondor and the King of Rohan. Legolas looked at the half elf expectantly as she rubbed her chin and looked around the walking group with searching eyes.

Kagome threw her hand up in the air as she decided. "I know! Something green!"

Legolas looked at her and sighed. "My cloak." She shook her head. "Your cloak." No. "Gimli's cloak." Nope. "Aragorn's cloak." She only smiled and shook her head again. "You're branching out."

"I know, isn't it great?" The elf only nodded and looked around the fellowship that walked with the people of Rohan. Kagome smiled knowingly and unwrapped her hand. _This is going to be great, in a day or two it'll be fully healed and then I can battle a hundred Orcs like a normal person. _Meanwhile Legolas was still searching for that green item that Kagome would have used for this insane idiotic game, not that he minded playing with her of course.

Suddenly the answer came to him. "Théoden's cloak." Kagome nodded.

"He has no reason to be wearing it though. His blonde hair doesn't go well with that shade of green. It looks good on you, don't get me wrong, but he's conceited and stupid so it just doesn't work." Kagome made sure to speak louder than she needed to so Théoden would hear her comment. Not fully appreciate it, but hear it none the less.

Théoden turned back to glare at the pair. As Legolas attempted to at least look like he wasn't in on the joke, Kagome did nothing to help her situation. "What? You know you're stupid." The glare increased. "Oh, you must not have figured that out yet. Sorry, I'll be quiet." She wasn't sorry at all. Everyone's heads turned to Gimli when his horse sped up and he fell off. Kagome and Legolas were in there own world laughing at the Dwarf and holding each other up as they tried not to fall down them selves.

Théoden turned to Aragorn who now rode by his side. "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

"You try better now no doubt?"

"Of course. I'm learning from my errors."

Kagome turned to Legolas, "He cannot learn from all his mistakes. There are too many." Kagome only smiled at Théoden when he turned to glare at her for the second time in the last ten minutes. Théoden looked away and Kagome turned towards to elf. Legolas only sighed and rubbed his temples. Glancing at the ground, he saw a large rock in the path of Kagome's feet. Returning his gaze to the female he found she was still looking at him. They both blushed slightly. Not breaking eye contact, Legolas grasped her arm to pull her closer to him as the rock came within inches to tripping her. Stumbling a bit from the quick action, Kagome placed her hands on his arms and quietly gasped as her body was pulled flush against Legolas'. A couple steps with their bodies pulled together and they slowed to a stop. Neither looked away as Legolas' hand drifted off Kagome's arm and onto her waist. The seconds ticked by as the blushes deepened and both silently relished in the sensations of their bodies touching. Unknowingly, their heads started drifting towards each others.

Aragorn looked behind him to see why his annoying sister wasn't making any comments about Théoden that would get her executed if not for the fact that she was next in line for the Throne of Gondor. Not that she wanted it anyways. Even though she hadn't passed the throne down to him, he knew that she kept it so she could have leverage in conversations against derogatory men such as Théoden and not so she would be Queen one day. She has a good right to keep the title until the business with the ring is over with; people listen to what she has to say with the title, her voice and opinions are heard. He couldn't wish for anything more than to have his sister heard in a world where males ruled, even if she was heard through force. Looking over his shoulder he saw his sister and Legolas standing so close to each other, with their bodies touching, eyes locked and blushes. Aragorn gasped seeing Legolas' hands on his sister waist and her hands on his arms.

Thinking quickly, he jumped off his horse and picked up a rock, while aiming, a wandering thought touched upon the consequences of maybe hitting his friend or his sister. His sister no doubt would throw a rock at him and not speak with him for a week. She would probably throw a rock at him even if the rock hit her or not. Legolas would give him that stare that made him feel guilty for days, no matter what he did to try and correct the situation. Shrugging, he decided that he would have to deal with the consequences as they came upon him. Nothing could be as bad as seeing Kagome and Legolas share their 'first kiss', at least that's what it looked like. If they had kissed before they wouldn't be this hesitating would they? Shaking the thought away, Aragorn made triple sure that his aim was good, brought his arm back and threw the rock between their faces that seemed to keep getting closer. Making sure neither one were harmed from his short-notice-body-separating-trick, Aragorn mounted his horse and hastily got to his position next to Théoden.

Legolas jumped away slightly when the rock flew by his face, barely missing. Hands still on Kagome's waist but bodies not touching anymore, he followed the path the rock had taken to pass in front of them. Only just seeing Aragorn's horse slow down and he knew who threw the rock. With a stupid reason of course, why would he do anything more with Kagome in the middle of the day, surrounded by the entire city of Edoras, with her over protective, younger brother less than a league away? The only thing that would have come out of the now non-existent kiss would have been his proclaimed like for her, and fully knowing that she returned his feelings. He could have turned away or just not looked at all. He would definitely have to talk with Aragorn about this, what a conversation that will turn out to be.

Looking down at Kagome, Legolas saw she was looking to the side with an enormous blush covering her face. "There was a rock." She looked up at him wondering why he was talking about a rock. "I pulled you over here because there was a rock, and I said I would help keep you clean in the Mines."

"Oh." Kagome whispered and looked down, avoiding his gaze. She really liked Legolas, but it seemed that he didn't quite return the feelings.

Releasing his hands from her waist, Legolas grabbed her hand in his and started to walk forward. Kagome looked up at him with questioning eyes and all he said was, "It was your brother." But he kissed her cheek and continued walking, holding tightly onto her hand as if she'd let go. Kagome smiled and bit her lip before looking at her brother to glare at him. Whistling, HA! Like that would make him seem innocent. _I should throw a rock at him…_

* * *

"How could you do that?!?!?!"

"Do what?"

"You know what you did!!!"

"Can't you go bother someone else?"

"Right like I'm going to go talk with Théoden about the war strategies of Rohan."

"You could go talk with Legolas. You two seemed comfortable this afternoon."

"See! That's what I'm talking about!"

Eowyn cautiously approached the feuding brother and sister with her pot of stew. After offering it to several people, she was starting to wonder why everyone refused it. She cooked perfectly well; it was the ingredients that were lacking. At first she thought to try the siblings, but she was starting to think otherwise. Unfortunately, or fortunately (she wasn't sure which), Aragorn noticed her approaching and waved her over.

"Be quiet now, we have a guest." Aragorn told his sister. She didn't like it.

"Right, like I'd stay around when someone wants to talk with you. At least I give you the privacy you want!" And she stomped off. Not to far away Legolas was standing, facing away from Aragorn, having a conversation with Gimli, quickly she ran in front the elf, eager to listen to her brothers conversation.

Gimli noticed that Aragorn took the stew from the not too good a cook Eowyn. "He's not going to like that." Both Kagome and Legolas turned to look at him. "Well, Eowyn's not too good a cook, and after everyone else turned it away, I'm wondering why he hasn't."

"No! Don't turn around! He'll see me!" Kagome turned Legolas when he tried to see what was happening with the Ranger. Staying put for the benefit of the female, Legolas frowned when they both started to laugh, feeling left out of the loop. "Aragorn was pouring it out when Eowyn turned away, but then she turned again to ask him a question and he spilt it all over his leg!" A small gasp and clumsy turn around to face Gimli left Kagome wrapped in Legolas' arms as he steadied her. "Gimli! Pretend you're having a conversation with Legolas, or he'll get suspicious that I'm listening to his conversation!" Gimli didn't here her request, or chose to ignore it and continued to laugh at the Ranger being forced to eat the horrid stew.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, worried that she might have hurt her ankle in her quick position change.

"I'm fine." She said. "Thank you." Blushing, Kagome pulled away from his arms and kicked Gimli so he fell over.

* * *

The next day bright and early, the people of Edoras and its guests were once again on their way to Helm's Deep. As many (Kagome) still found the walk boring, they once again decided to play a game.

Legolas and Kagome were walking ahead of the group looking for anything unusual. The only unusual thing anyone had seen all day was how connected at the hip the two elves seemed to be.

"Something blue." Legolas said, holding Kagome's hand.

"The sky."

"No."

"A large body of water located half a league to the west."

"No."

"I give up. What is it?"

"Your eyes." Legolas said this with such sincerity that Kagome stopped on top of a hill and stared at him for a minute. Waiting for another rock to fly between them, Kagome was paused for a minute. After nothing came their way, she tugged Legolas down and was about to kiss him for the second time when two horses rode around them. Backing down with a sigh, Kagome smiled apologetically at the elf who had a slight frown on his face.

Watching the men, Kagome was slightly surprised when one of the men was crushed by a Warg. Knowing there was a battle coming, the thought about her hand came up. Making a fist to see how tight she could hold her hand, she decided that she might be ok for a while if she still only used her sword in the left hand. Legolas shot the Warg with his bow and she ran up and sliced his head off as Legolas gave the report. "A scout!" A small report.

Aragorn no doubt went back behind the hill to tell the others about the upcoming battle. Meanwhile Legolas and Kagome went ahead to the next hill to watch the amazing number of Wargs coming towards them. "Think we can stop all them?"

"Not without a few casualties. It should be won though." Legolas glanced at Kagome seeing her grab her bow and notching an arrow. She aimed at a random Warg and fired killing the animal instantly. Legolas followed her lead and kill the Orcs that were riding on the now dead Wargs. After two Wargs were dead, Legolas noticed that Kagome hadn't notched another arrow and she started walking over to the side. "Where are you going?"

Kagome turned around but continued walking backwards. "I'm not in the mood to fight with my sword," She said, bring up her injured hand and closing it. "and I don't want to kill them while I'm on a horse. So I figure the best place for me to stand is somewhere where I'm on high ground and not in the path of all those horses that would run over me." She finished, turning around to climb up the small patch of rock to the higher ground.

((((I'm going to forgo the entire battle scene, because like my spelling, my battle descriptions suck. Therefore world peace will come upon us when we're killed by the Mayans. No, not really. Anyways know that when Aragorn was attached to the Warg, Kagome saw and raced over there. Sadly she didn't reach him in time and he is now over the side of the cliff. And our favorite half elf is watching her brother float down the river.))))

Legolas looked around as his eyes searched for Kagome. As she had sat on the top of the hill before the battle began, and was not there now; he was slightly (extremely) worried about where she might be. Scanning the field and seeing no trace of her, Legolas was starting to head to Gimli to ask him for help. When he spotted the dwarf, and he saw the half elf, looking over the cliff, their backs turned away from him. Jogging up to stand next to the elf, he watched her face as her eyes traced the path of the icy water below. "Kagome?" he asked. Getting no reply, but hearing a dying orc behind him, he turned back around to investigate. Gimli was already questioning him.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

The orc coughed up blood. "He's......dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas glanced towards Kagome. That would explain why she wasn't responding to anyone. "You lie." He refused to believe it too. The orc died and the grip of his hands lessened. Glancing down at the lifeless fingers, he grabbed the white necklace that he friend wore no matter the hour. "Oh no." Considering the circumstances, he was starting to believe the orc, and running back to Kagome's side, he wondered how this was affecting her. Thinking back to the story that she told Frodo, when her mother died she wasn't able to function properly for a week. What would she do now that her only sibling has died too?

Kagome stared down into the water, eyes blank, body shaking, mind wandering. _How could this happen? What didn't I do? Why didn't I get here sooner? When will this feeling go away?_

She saw Legolas lightly touch her arm which finally snapped her out of her stupor. Legolas, Théoden and Gimli jumped as Kagome curled her hands around Legolas' clothing and buried her face into his chest, quieting the sobs coming forth. "No! He's not dead. He's not dead! He can't be dead!" Legolas only held her tighter in his arms and looked over the edge searching fruitlessly for the body for his friend. Suddenly Kagome stiffened in his arms, straightening as her stricken face turned into determination. "He's not dead, and I'm going to find him."

Legolas tightened his grip further. He knew the bond between the siblings was strong, but he didn't know she would go off in a half crazed state to find him. "No, Kagome, if he is alive he'll get himself to Helm's Deep and meet us there. He wouldn't want you running off, risking your life to find him."

Kagome sighed and rested her chin on Legolas' neck. Knowing he was right, she didn't want to accept it. "He's my brother Legolas. He won't know where he is when he wakes up, how do I know he'll be ok?"

Wrapping his arms lightly around her waist, Legolas held her against him as she started to sink to the ground in exhaustion. "He's a ranger. He should be fine." Kagome nodded and leaned more into him sighing more as he continued to anchor her against his body.

"I'm trusting you."

"I know. You'll both be fine. He'll be back before you know it." Kagome fell into a restless sleep as Legolas wrapped an arm around her back, and behind her knees to hold her up. Walking slowly towards the horse, Gimli followed eager to help the half elf who had become a great friend to him through the journey. Legolas got seated on the horse with Kagome's sleeping form in front of him, her head on his shoulder. Gimli decided that he wasn't going to fit on the horse and went to look for someone would put up with him for the remainder of the way to Helm's Deep.

Théoden turned to Legolas and shook his at the display of affection between the elves. Speaking loud enough for the elf to hear, Théoden spoke, "You should have let her go. She'll do this war no good if she goes insane."

Time seemed to stop as Legolas turned his head to face the King, speaking lowly, but forcefully so he wouldn't wake up the female. "How dare you say that! How dare you treat her as a weapon! She could choose not to be here, not to help you, but she stays out of loyalty for her brother! You're taking her generosity for granted!" Legolas was about to ride off and leave the conversation be, but decided to speak in her favor once more. "I only stopped her, so that when Aragorn shows up in Helm's Deep, she will be there to greet him. I'm not sure if she'll still stand on this side of the war after Aragorn returns, when she learns how easily you would leave her for dead." Théoden shrugged and walked off in the direction of his horse that Gamling had waiting for him.

When the warriors arrived at Helm's Deep, provisions were being sent to the cave, and everyone was inspecting potatoes (or whatever they're doing). Kagome was still asleep on Legolas' shoulder and he slowly moved her from the horse back into his arms. Completely ignoring Théoden, who wanted to talk to him, he made his way to Eowyn, who'd just received the news about Aragorn. "Can you show me where I can lay her down?" Eowyn nodded and lead him to a room close to the throne room and left as soon as the door was open.

Legolas kneeled down to place her upon the bed. Sighing, he pushed the bangs off of her forehead and placed a kiss there. Sitting on the floor, watching Kagome sleep for a couple minutes did a lot for Legolas. Like help him decide what to do next. Why he was going to do it, and wonder if it would affect their relationship since she wouldn't know. Leaning forward again, Legolas paused, watching her eyes for any chance of movement. Seeing none, he made his move and pressed a soft kiss to the sleeping beauty's lips. They were much softer than he would have imagined. Pulling back, he made sure she wasn't awake and left the room to go find Gimli.

The next day Kagome awoke. No one would have known if it wasn't for Legolas and surprisingly Gimli going in to check on her every few hours. Sometimes they would go in together, and Legolas would leave to bring back food and water for her while Gimli would sit and have a conversation with her (one-sided of course). He would normally talk about things that had no purpose or relevance at all; telling stories from his childhood, explaining the inner working of modern day axes, and asking questions that he knew she wouldn't answer. For the most part, Gimli was only there to try and keep her out of depression that Legolas told him to look for.

Legolas on the other hand was very worried about her condition. What she was going through seemed to be the exact same thing she went through when her mother died. He didn't mean to listen in on her conversation with Frodo that night. But he couldn't sleep, and he has exceptional hearing, so it was near impossible for him not to listen in.

Either way, Kagome was fine physically, but mentally seemed to be taking a turn for the worse. The day she woke up, Legolas had told Gimli to watch over the half elf when he wasn't in the room, to try and have her participate in a conversation, to try and get her to insult someone. No matter how hard they were trying for the last five days (time flies by when you're helping a victim of depression recover, doesn't it?), the only thing that could possibly bring her back would be Aragorn's return, which was already being waited on by many.

The sixth day at Helm's Deep everything was the same as it was one day ago, or two. Gimli would attempt to bait Kagome into conversation while Legolas sat and watched her stare at the wall. Some time after noon, both Legolas and Gimli were called away from Kagome's side. When both of them left, nothing was helping keep Kagome out of her miserable state. She sunk down into her pad, and rolled into a ball. Shutting her eyes tightly and covering her ears to keep the nonexistent sounds out of her mind.

Seconds passed like hours, minutes passed like days. The more time passed, the more silence enclosed around her, trapping her inside her mind. It was all she could do to hope for Legolas or Gimli to come back, to break the silence that enclosed around her, surround her. It felt like years passed in the time it took for Gimli to come rushing into the room up to Kagome's side.

"Kagome! You have to get up! He's here!" Kagome uncurled at the sound of Gimli's voice, listening to the noise, not the words, relishing in the sound that was surrounding her. "Kagome, Aragorn is here! He's going to see Théoden, and he wants to see you!"

Gimli was getting frustrated that the elf wasn't paying attention to him. As a quick fix of things, he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She stumbled as she stood, and Gimli took advantage of the momentum, and lead her towards the door. Luckily the door swung away from them and tugged her through the opening.

Kagome's hand flew to her eyes, as she struggled to stand on her feet, her legs feeling like jelly after a couple days with no use. Wondering why Gimli brought her out of the room, she rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision. Looking down at the dwarf Kagome followed to where his finger was pointed, only to see Legolas pointing her out to Aragorn.

Dropping her hand from her eyes, Kagome gasped. Aragorn started walking towards her, but he didn't get very far because Kagome was already in his arms hugging him as tightly as she could. Aragorn smiled and wrapped his arms around her returning the hug, not as firmly. Tears were shed between the siblings as they were happy to be back in each others presence.

"I didn't know if you'd be alright." Kagome sobbed into Aragorn's chest. He only held her tighter.

"I'm fine now. How have you been?" Aragorn looked down at his sister when she didn't answer, only tried to hug him tighter than she already was. "Come on, I need to go talk with Théoden. You can hug me in the throne room." Kagome wiped her eyes and grabbed her brothers hand, loyally following him into the throne room.

Legolas and Gimli smiled at each other and followed the siblings into the throne room. The next several minutes were spent as Aragorn told the story of how he found his way to Helm's Deep, and what he saw. Kagome didn't pay attention to much of anything that was being said. She chose instead to stand in front of Aragorn with her arms around her waist hugging him until she decided that she needed to become clean. Aragorn patted Kagome's back as she gave him one more quick squeeze before letting go and walking out of the room.

Not more than twenty minutes later Kagome entered the hall again, face clean, new bandages and a small smile on her face. Legolas watched her sneak into the room, and close the door quietly behind her. He automatically expected her to walk over to Aragorn and hug him until he told her it was enough and pushed her away; she did not, she instead walked over to stand next to him. She didn't look at him, or make any move that seemed she wanted to talk with him, so he returned his attention to her brother.

Legolas was even more surprised about her behavior when she started softly speaking, not seeming to direct her conversation towards anyone in particular, only talking. When she moved closer to him where only two steps were left between them, it surprised him when he started listening to what she was saying. "I know I haven't been in the best mind of late, but I appreciate that you defended me against Théoden and that means so much."

Kagome lightly grabbed his arm and turned him so he was facing her, chest to chest. When he looked into her eyes, the half elf leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips. Pulling back before Legolas had a chance to return to gesture, Kagome pulled away with a blush on her cheeks, and quickly walked out the door after Aragorn and Théoden.

The group walked out to front gate. Gamling had been given the order to get every man that could fight ready, so only the five were left to survey the area. Kagome was still sticking close to Aragorn, even though she and Legolas had a growing relationship to look after, Aragorn was though to be dead for several days, so she felt the need to stay by his side.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall......or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Théoden sounded proud that the stone structure had with stood the many battles placed before it. Only, Kagome was sure that with its age, it could give out this time.

Gimli was the only one who saw need to tell the King different. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden glared at the dwarf, and then walked past him into the Keep.

Gimli just shook his head at the King and Aragorn walked past, patting his shoulder; followed be Legolas. Kagome stayed behind to console the dwarf. "It's ok, Gimli, I don't like him either." She smiled and Gimli nodded. They both then followed their companions into the stone stronghold.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Théoden said walking across the wall, "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown... homes rebuilt. Within these walls… we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people......down to the last child." Aragorn followed the King down the steps. Théoden turned around and grabbed the rangers arm.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end......as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

Kagome swiftly turned when she heard Théoden speak. She understood that maybe he thought no one would get there in time to help, but the fact that Legolas and Gimli and her were willing to help was saying something. "He has to know we're standing right here."

Aragorn glared at Kagome before talking to the King again. "Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon--? No, my Lord Aragorn......we are alone." Théoden turned to walk away.

"You don't seem to understand, My Great Lord Théoden," Kagome started sarcastically walking up next to Aragorn. "That we are facing Uruk-hai, and they are much harder to kill than your everyday jump out of the bush Orc. Your men, not even your men, your people don't stand a chance without aid." Théoden only looked angrily at her before speaking to Gambling who had come and joined them.

"Get the women and children into the caves." Gambling nodded made a move to leave but Théoden grabbed his arm to pull him back, closer, to deliver orders that he didn't want anyone else to hear.

* * *

The four stood in the armory, watching as weapons are passed out to the young and the elderly. Aragorn had been inspecting swords as they were release. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few."

"Have you noticed that none of them are our age?" Aragorn stopped inspecting and looked at the female with his brow set in confusion. "I mean, none of them are good looking." Most of the men turned to stare at her too now. And that added with the gaze of her brother were extremely hard to work with. "That came out wrong! I'm suggesting that near everyone in this room is past their prime. Crap!" Quickly thinking as to not be scorned by the men anymore, she decided to switch to Elvish, so she could fumble in a different language and not have anyone question her word choice. "_I meant to say… how none would seem… to be as young as us… if we weren't getting close to a century, and instead were in our prime?"_ Everyone was still looking at her. "Sorry."

"_We're still in our prime, Kagome."_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it."_

The general clamor resumed, and the four quieted down to watch the elderly and young. No one commented, but there was an unspoken tension that was speaking loudly about what everyone knew to be an extremely possible out come. Every person felt the strain of the situation and were doing there best to try and reassure the others around them.

Even the pressure had started to wear down on Kagome, who was a cheerful person at heart. You could see the circles dancing around her eyes showing she needed sleep, and she spent a large amount of time hunched over with her head in her hand with her eyes closed fooling many people. While most would be spending the time thinking about their quite possibly impending death, she instead sat contemplating how Théoden was an idiot and ways to kill him and make it look like an Uruk-hai did it.

_He should know that we have connections that would help him win this battle, but instead of being civilized and asking for he's stupid and refuses to ask for help from a woman! He could ask Legolas, and he could have gotten in touch with his father or someone who could have gotten here, in more time that he wanted, but we could have helped! I should hang around him during the battle so when an Uruk-hai dies I can use their weapon and stab him in the back. That's what he'll get for not being smart. Ha ha._

Legolas shook Kagome's shoulder, knowing that she wasn't asleep he didn't think it would be this hard to get a response from her. Then again there was a smile on her face, not her normal smile, no, that weird evil smile that comes when she thinks up an evil plan. While the elf pondered over whether or not to continue and try and get her attention, Kagome opened her eyes to find Legolas staring at the wall with his hand on her shoulder.

"Legolas? Legolas!" She shouted to get his attention. Legolas fell out of his musings and saw Kagome stand up and his hand fall to his side.

"Um, Aragorn sent me to have you get ready." Kagome nodded and started walking out of the room. A horn sounded; she stopped abruptly causing Legolas to crash into her back.

"I know that horn." A broad smile came across her face and she grabbed Legolas' hand pulling him out of the room after her. They torn through the crowd with the speed Kagome had set for them. Pretty soon they had made their way through half of Helm's Deep where they met up with a rushing Aragorn.

"Who is it?" Aragorn asked only a few feet behind Legolas.

"I have no idea. She just grabbed my hand and started dragging me." Legolas shrugged and turned his attention to the ground so he wouldn't end up tripping.

Aragorn narrowed his eyes as he glanced down at their joined hands. Barely jumping over a rock, they finally stopped, still watching their hands until Kagome let go.

Legolas looked behind him when Aragorn didn't rush forward like sister. Looking into the Ranger's eyes he couldn't decide if it was a mistake or not. "We're going to talk about this." The elf only nodded and broke the gaze to watch the scene before him.

"Haldir! What are you doing here?!" Kagome was almost screaming in Haldir's arms hugging him to death.

Haldir smiled and released the smaller elf from his arms. Giving recognition to both the other elf and ranger. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We have come to honor that allegiance."

Kagome hugged him again. "I'm so glad you're here! How did you know?"

"A wizard informed Elrond, Elrond sent word to Galadriel." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"As glad as I am to see you, I have to go get ready, formations are being set up and I want to have a good spot." Aragorn walked up and put his hand on Kagome's back to get her attention.

"We'll be on the wall after we get Haldir's men set up." Kagome kissed Aragorn's cheek, then Haldir's. Turning around to kiss Legolas' cheek too.

Legolas smiled. "See you soon." He whispered into his ear.

"Alright."

As Kagome walked off, Aragorn glared at Legolas. Legolas shrugged and walked with Gimli off to their place on the wall.

The 10,000 were drawing closer, and Gimli continued to complain about his vantage point. "You could have picked a better spot." He grumbled to the elf. Legolas only smiled and glanced around them. When Aragorn got to them, he asked the only question on his mind.

"Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know, haven't seen from her since she left us at the gate." Aragorn turned to look for Haldir who was somewhere behind him. "_Haldir, have you seen Kagome?"_

"_No!"_ Haldir called back. "_I thought she was coming to you?"_

"_She hasn't gotten here yet!" _Aragorn turned back to Legolas. "Let me know when she gets here." Aragorn watched him nod, and walked away to give orders.

* * *

Kagome walked leisurely from the armory. Her back was equipped with her sword and her bow. On her side was another blade, a board sword, for closer combat then her large sword could supply her with. On her way to the stairs to reach the wall, Gambling stood in her way.

"Gambling." She said in greeting.

"My Lady." Kagome moved to step around him, but he got back in her way.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, continuing to try and get around him.

"I have orders from my King."

"Which are?"

"I'm to escort you to the caves."

"What?!?!"

* * *

So what'd you think? Good enough cliff hanger? I thought so, I've had this planned way back from when I started writing his story, and just so you know, I don't plan on updating for a little while because I have to figure out what's going to happen in the next chapter of the story.

This is the longest chapter I've written yet, I'm proud, but I'm worried that I'm drifting from what I original did with the setup of the story. First chapters I kept it in Kag's POV, but I've been branching in the last couple chaps. I don't know if this is changing the story in a bad way or a good, but it's what I really feed back on. Let me know.

Bruce n' Charlie


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm to escort you to the caves, Milady."

"Sure, sure whatever you say Gambling." Kagome tried to push past Théoden's soldier but was held back by hands on her shoulders. Glancing behind her she saw several more soldiers, weapons concealed but no doubt ready to hold her back if Gambling gave the order. Kagome attempted to shrug out of the grasp but two more men came forward to hold her arms to her side. In the short time that she was held captive she decided that for her to be able to help Rohan, someone would have to help her. Or kill Théoden, she didn't really care.

Gambling continued to stare at her, watching her watch him. Neither spoke for several seconds. "My apologies, Lady Kagome, but it is the will of my King to have you put in the caves, and I must do as my King wishes."

"You don't always have to listen to him." Kagome stared deeply into his eyes leaning forward slightly only to be pulled back roughly. "You know that by putting me in the caves we have a lower chance of winning this battle. Hardly anyone going to fight can. You know that you're making a bad choice and for the wrong reasons." Gambling looked away, too ashamed to meet her eyes. "Let me go, Gambling. For the good of the people, let me go…"

He closed his eyes a pained expression upon his face. Bringing his hand up to his eyes he lightly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Lady Kagome, but it is better to have lost one warrior than to have lost two." Kagome sighed in defeat, knowing that she could never over power the guards standing around her; ready to attack whenever she tried to escape.

She sadly looked away from his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry you feel that way Gambling."

"Take her to the caves." Gambling was forced to turn away as the elf was lifted off her feet and carried to the caves, most of the men returning to their station on the wall. He knew Théoden was only sending her with the women and children because she questioned his methods as King. Unfortunately, he and all the other King's men knew that by sending her away that not everyone would survive the night. Unfortunately Gambling also knew that if he were to disobey the King's orders it would mean his life was forfeit and both he and the elf would be killed. The most he could hope for now would be for someone to come looking for her during the battle.

Kagome sighed as she watched the guard who was holding her off the ground. "I'm not going to run off if you set me on the ground. Seriously, give me some credit. I haven't tried to resist being taken to the caves since Gambling said I had to go." The guard glanced down but continued walking, Kagome's upper arms still firmly held in his hands. "If you set me on my feet you can even grab my arms and lead me there. I'm not going to try and escape." He looked at her again. "You should know that I'm going to be doing bad things to your King once this battle is over. He should have known better than to lock me up during this important of a battle."

The guard sighed, but let her on her feet none the less; moving his hands to her shoulders, lightly gripping to guide her along. "Lady Kagome, you do know that there is no one around to see you being taken to the caves. You could escape and still fight in the battle."

"Thank you for letting me down. And yes, I know, the walls are strangely quiet; although that probably means the battle is about to start." Kagome tapped her chin. "But even if I were to attempt an escape, you would try and stop me. Unfortunately, you're several times larger than me and not to play myself down – because I am a wonderful warrior – but you would be able to over power me so easily. Either way I would have to go to the caves." He nodded and they walked in silence for several seconds before Kagome spoke again; this time, with a request. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes."

"Would you try and find Aragorn or Legolas, even the Dwarf if you can't find anyone else. Would you tell them to get down to the caves and let me out?"

"Of course, Lady Kagome." The guard opened the door and lightly pushed Kagome's shoulders to have her walk in to the room. He started to close the door but before it closed completely he heard the beginning of a new conversation; one that would probably involve several threats to his King.

"Your uncle is the stupidest person I have ever met! I hope he doesn't die in this battle so that I can kill him when I get out of here! He won't be able to –" And for once, he didn't care; he completely agree with the woman.

* * *

Aragorn walked back and forth along the wall behind Gimli and Legolas, eyes searching for his sister. "Why isn't she here you? She said she'd be here at nightfall." Legolas turned around and stopped Aragorn with a hand on his shoulder.

"She must have gotten stuck fixing her belt or chain mail. Don't worry, she'll be here soon. I'm sure."

Gimli also turned around, "Besides this isn't the time to be worrying about her, you should be concerned about the thousands of Uruk-hai that are coming this way;" Gimli scoffed. "not that we have reason to be worried, but if Théoden doesn't worry about it, somebody has to." Aragorn nodded and sighed, eyes searching one more time before walking off to give commands.

"_Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!_" He stood on the wall, overlooking the many enemies that they would soon be facing; half a mind still worrying about his sister.

An arrow was shot, striking an Uruk-hai in the neck. "_HOLD!_" Aragorn shouted, and his hand rose. Looking over his shoulders he noticed that none of the elves were the ones to fire the arrow. A yell came from below, followed by more from upset Uruk-hai; enraged enough, the groups of Uruk-hai started racing forward. "Prepare the fire!" The elves effortlessly held up their bows and strung an arrow; aiming at an enemy below.

Legolas spoke calmly with a smirk, "_Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm._"

"Release arrows!" Aragorn shouted, swinging his hand forward to give the signal. All around him arrows went quickly through the air striking the Uruk-hai. The men fired too, aim less accurate, yet still killing the creatures.

The Uruk got closer and closer to the wall, putting up ladders in order the breach the towering stone walls. Aragorn almost laughed when he heard Gimli rejoice with the new development; but he only grinned and shouted that swords would be needed.

More ladders were propped up against the wall and an uncountable number of Uruk-hai started climbing up. Gimli and Legolas stationed themselves at ladders to kill all that attempted to climb up. Aragorn shook his head and kicked a ladder down as it came closer to touching the wall. In the distance he saw an Uruk with a torch running toward an opening in the wall. He turned in Legolas' direction and yelled, "Bring him down Legolas!" He pointed at the Uruk-hai and Legolas shot in that direction. "Kill him! Kill him!" Legolas shot again, but the Uruk jumped as far as he could, destroying that part of the wall; sending Aragorn flying into the path of the Uruk.

* * *

Kagome lifted her head from her hands while she sat against the locked door, the door that held her freedom on the other side. Many women gasped as the explosion reached their ears, and held on tighter to their children seeking the knowledge that their husbands and sons were safe, yet only being able to hope as seconds passed by slower than a lifetime.

Eowyn sat next to Kagome on the floor. "That doesn't sound pleasant." The half elf sighed almost too quiet for Eowyn to hear.

"I wish I knew what was going on out there. I feel so useless, and fighting is my element. Meaning no offense you should know that I hate your uncle more than I did a day ago, or a week ago."

Eowyn shook her head, "I'm starting to lose faith in him also."

Time passed and screams were heard from both sides of the door. The women sat in silence as they watched the children cry in their mother's arms; not knowing why they were crying but feeling the depression and sadness in the room, not knowing that some of their family wouldn't be returning.

The heavy emotion was making Kagome sick and making her more desperate to leave. She rested her head back in her arms and sighed when she heard Eowyn stand to assist her people.

Screams broke the silence as a loud 'boom boom' noise encased the large room. "They're breaking in!" The sentence instilled so much fear into the women's hearts that the sobbing became louder and screams echoed. Kagome involuntarily pushed her back against the door, attempting to create space between her and the fear. When her body suddenly was lying on the ground she was rather surprised, _Am I really that strong?_ she didn't even have time to think before Gambling was stepping over her form and was jogging over to Eowyn. The depression Kagome felt suddenly turned to anger as she realized that Théoden wasn't able to protect his people and needed to get the women and children out of the caves safely.

Gambling stopped talking to Eowyn and spoke loudly while directing the women. "Grab you children and make to the back of the caves!" Kagome didn't pay much attention after that as she turned around and grabbed the door frame to stand up. She rushed into the keep to find Aragorn yelling at Théoden.

"What can men do against such reckless hate?"

"Well, for starters, you can not lock up one of the best warriors in the caves. It's very rude." Kagome spoke with malice in her voice but walked to Aragorn's side, squeezing his hand as his eyes displayed shock, before glaring the King. Théoden looked down.

Even after learning where his sister had been, Aragorn continued to boost Théoden's confidence. "Ride out with me, with us. Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli commented.

Kagome pondered for a moment. "Doesn't that mean Gandalf should be here soon?" Aragorn nodded.

"Yes." Théoden said, "the horn of Helm Hammerhead shall sound in the Deep, one last time."

Gimli smiled, "Yes!" And ran off to find the horn.

Théoden began speaking again. "Let this be the hour, when we –"

"Hey," Kagome interrupted, "It's great that you're finally making a good decision, but you can stop talking now." Kagome jumped on the horse behind Aragorn and Théoden gave the orders for the gates to be opened. Riding down the ramp, they shoved Uruk-hai off and killed any the latched onto the horses. Reaching the bottom, everyone stopped and stared at the bright light on the top of the hill.

"I thought he'd never get here." Kagome said, resting her head on Aragorn's shoulder. He chuckled and patted her leg, watching the Riders of Rohan charge down the hill.

A while later with all the Uruk-hai cleared out and the men off searching for their families, Kagome became confused. There was one person she couldn't find. After searching the wall and the Keep she set off to find Aragorn. "Aragorn?" Her brother turned to face her?

"Yes?"

"Where's Haldir?"

* * *

Well… It's taken me forever to dish out, and I'd like to formally apologize to those who I promised I'd get it out in a week (when did I say that? Three weeks ago?) I didn't and I only have one excuse tied neatly together with a shinny bow. My fathers wedding was about to happen and I don't type fast at all. Horribly slow actually, so when I said I'd have it done, I lied. Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed. And just so you know, I'm not guaranteeing that I'll have a chapter out in an amount of time, because I won't, so I'm not. I'll try, but absolutely not promises.

Bruce n' Charlie


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After searching the compound over several times with a keen eye, Kagome became even more worried. She'd set Aragorn and Legolas off to try and find her best friend, but they too had been coming up empty handed.

Giving up on the idea that Haldir could still be alive; Kagome went to search through the lifeless bodies lying at her feet. She was hesitant to look down, afraid that she would find what she was most afraid of. Slowly she walked to where the elves had been before the fight began, choosing to start in the most logical place; taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

Legolas' search had been proving as fruitless as Kagome's. As he finished looking for the second time, he decided that finding the half-elf would be more productive at this point in time. Jumping onto a wall that would allow him to see almost half the compound, Legolas began looking for the female. He found her immediately, standing almost where he had be standing hours before with her head up high but with a pained expression marring her features.

Worried, he called out, "Kagome!"

Kagome turned towards the sound of her name, and a small, unsure smile crossed her face. Legolas jumped down and quickly advanced to her side, hugging her quickly before grabbing her hand. Kagome let out a breath that she was holding when he shook his head and she nodded in response.

"If Haldir were still alive I think we would have found him by now." She whispered, gripping Legolas' hand tightly.

"The best we can do for him now is a proper burial." Kagome's heart broke a little more hearing the words that she knew, but didn't want to accept. Wiping her eyes, she squeezed Legolas' hand tighter and began looking at the dead bodies at her feet.

"You don't have to look Kagome. I can have Aragorn help me…" Legolas trailed off as Kagome's head shook furiously.

"I have to help." Legolas nodded.

"We can stop if you need too."

"Thank you." She whispered. The two elves began walking through the mess that was the after math of the battle; pushing the lifeless elves onto their backs as they can across the slightly familiar beings. After a significant amount of time passed, Kagome was again beginning to lose hope. She knew that she couldn't keep looking for her friend, for the simple fact that it would crush her to find his body the same way it would crush her to not find his body.

A few paces over an elf lay on his side facing away from Legolas and Kagome. The only reason Kagome focused on the elf was the slightly darker shade of blonde hair. _Isn't his hair slightly darker?_ Tugging on Legolas' sleeve and pointing in the direction of the motionless elf she started off on a quick pace towards the body. By the time she had got to the elf, she was absolutely positive it was Haldir and tears fell from her eyes in both sadness and joy. Vaguely she heard Legolas call her brother, but she didn't care, she knew it was Haldir sitting down she rolled the body so it was partly on her legs. She smiled again wiping a spot of blood off the dirty cheek, it was Haldir.

* * *

Kagome sat down with a clunk and a sigh. The last few hours had gone by very quickly; when Aragorn came to her side to help transport Haldir he announced that Haldir wasn't dead. Only severely injured and deeply unconscious.

In short, Kagome felt extremely stupid for not checking to see if he was alive herself; believing to be as intelligent as Théoden for that moment.

After she had finished hugging Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir Aragorn also announced that he would be dead if not treated immediately. It was almost enough to dampen her spirits, but not quite. Helping to lift her friend, she made sure Aragorn and Legolas were able to carry him and then ran to the keep to inform people of Haldir's condition. Gimli wasn't too excited to be lifted up by the exuberant elf, nor was he excited to be dropped by her when a woman stepped forward to offer medical assistance to the injured male. But Gimli decided it was alright while rubbing his butt. Her mood had changed significantly from earlier that evening, and it was a change for the better. Kagome ran off dragging the woman to a room that she told the men to bring him to, and Gimli smiled.

Haldir was brought in and the woman washed and dressed the wound in his side with Kagome staring at her the entire time, and finally said the elf would wake in the next day. This Kagome decided, was good and bad news. Good in the sense that he would be alright and she could talk to him in a short time. Bad in the sense that she felt the need to stay by his side the entire time he was ill. Aragorn had informed her that there was to be a meeting while Haldir was still unconscious. With the need to watch over her friend the meeting was very difficult to attend. In the end she was forced to leave Haldir's side and listen to a meeting while dozing on Legolas' shoulder.

Eventually it was decided that they would make their way to Rohan while making a stop in Isengard and Kagome was able to return to Haldir were she was currently sitting and thinking on the last couple hours. Even more current was the decision that she needed to make; should she go to Rohan with Legolas and the others or wait until Haldir was better. _That can wait until later._ And the half-elf fell asleep resting against the wall.

* * *

Hours later Haldir began to stir groaning in frustration when he couldn't sit up. The noise disturbed Kagome's sleep enough that when she tried to switch position against the wall; she fell over; waking her up immediately. "Haldir! You're awake!" Haldir nodded, and brought his hand to his mouth making a 'drink' motion. "Oh, right!" She reached for a cup of water that she had placed next to the cot earlier for this reason. Tipping the cup against his lips, she supported his head so he was able to drink instead of getting drenched. Haldir sighed in content, and lied back down. Kagome seated herself next to his bed.

After several minutes of silence Kagome made a soft noise and Haldir turned his head to look at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Haldir cleared his throat and said in a scratchy voice, "Like I've been stabbed."

She smiled wryly. "That's good. Nice to hear that you already know what it's like to be stabbed." Haldir smiled back.

"How are you?" He asked quietly.

"Good, tired mostly." Haldir nodded.

"What happened?"

"Gandalf brought the Riders of Rohan. The Orcs fled, I went looking for you." The atmosphere became tense again.

"How's my condition?" Kagome looked at her feet trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Limited mobility for a long time." Haldir nodded, he had been expecting that.

"What's the next move for us?"

"Gandalf wants us to go through Isengard and back to Rohan. Something about Gondor, I don't really remember. I was dozing." Kagome tried to remember that part of the meeting but it only seemed like a fast paced dream to her.

Haldir touched her hand. "I'm to stay here aren't I? Until I can go home."

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand, nodding in conformation. "I was planning to stay with you here until you're better." Haldir shook his head slowly.

"My part in this war is over, Kagome. I am of no more use to anyone." Kagome brought his hand to her forehead, quietly crying for her best friend. "But you are still important to the winning of the war, and you can't let me keep you here when you're needed with others." Kagome gripped his hand tighter.

_Please don't say what I think you're going to say._

"We've been apart before Kagome, we can be apart again." Haldir said in a no nonsense tone.

"You're my best friend. How can I leave you like this?"

"With the knowledge that I'm going to be fine." Kagome nodded, kissing his hand before lowering it back to the bed. She closed her eyes lowering her head into her hands. She already knew she had a duty to finish the war, Gandalf himself said that the battle for Middle Earth had begun and everyone needed to be prepared. She just couldn't understand how Haldir was pushing her away when she wanted to stay with him. Kagome sighed, rubbing her eyes before looking at a smiling Haldir. "Besides," he started, "Legolas would seem to enjoy some time with you, and he can't accomplish that while I'm in the way."

Kagome laughed, happy to be away from the subject of her leaving. "I don't believe that he's that jealous." She told him with a smile.

"On the contrary, you don't see how he looks at you when you aren't looking at you. It's a look of adoration and something I can't quite put my finger on."

Kagome noticed that look too. When she was hugging Aragorn earlier she had seen a softness to his eyes that she hadn't seen before. At the time she wrote it off, too happy to notice much around her. _Could he really like me like that?_ Kagome smiled and nodded to herself. _Yes. He could. _Looking back to her injured friend, she spoke quietly but happily, "Perhaps." She smiled brightly, receiving a smile in return.

* * *

Kagome exited Haldir's room a while later, seeing Legolas sitting on the floor across the hall. He stood and walked three short paces to her.

"How is he?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"He'll be alright. Disappointed he can't help anymore, but that only kills his pride a little." Legolas smiled at her. Kagome smiled back quickly.

Legolas noticed the sadness in her eyes. "What's the matter?"

Kagome sighed, flipping his hand in hers so she could trace the lines on his palm. "He wants me go to Rohan. It hurts that he doesn't want me here for his recovery."

"You know he's telling you to do what he thinks is best."

"I know. But it doesn't help." Legolas pushed a lock of hair behind her slightly pointy ear.

Kagome sighed again and tugged him in the direction of the throne room. "I'll do what he asks of me because he's my best friend, but if we get close to Lothlorien we're going to visit him." Legolas smiled and matched his stride to hers.

"Anything you want." Kagome smiled in response. _Yeah, he likes me._

* * *

So… Sorry about the delay, but I'm a slow typer and I really have no excuse. Anyways I think this chapter is a good one with all the stuff that happens. Although I feel like it's kind of a filler… But it's ok because I talked with my friend yesterday and she said it was ok to post a kinda short chapter if I try and do a longer one next. Her 'main base' is Quizilla and I like her so I figure I'd follow her advice. So I hope you enjoyed and I'm off to do my history homework. Blah.

Bruce n' Charlie


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So we're going to Isengard because after Saruman was defeated he was trapped in his Tower of Solitude and we're going to see if he's will to give us information." Kagome asked her brother, looking through the trees to see if she could spot any opening that might lead to the end of the trees that surrounded them. Not that she didn't like trees, but only because she hadn't been paying attention to how far they'd been traveling and she would rather like to see the sun again.

"That's right, Kagome." Aragorn answered.

"Might I enquire as to how that conversation is going to happen? 'Saruman, I know you're happy serving the being that wants to end all life, but would you mind letting us in on his plans of doom?"

Before Aragorn could answer Gandalf jokingly spoke. "Perhaps you should be the one to speak with Saruman, Kagome. You would surely gather the information we need." The half elf gave Gandalf a look that would kill Sauron if she were ever close enough and stuck out her tongue in the truest version of maturity.

After mocking the wizard, she turned her attention to Legolas – whom was keeping close to Aragorn for the single purpose of looking at Kagome – and gave him an exasperated look which earned her a smile in return. Resting her head on Aragorn's back she continued to look at Legolas' face, wrapping her arms around her brother's mid-section imagining that the body belonged to another.

Gandalf looked back at his companions and with a much more somber voice he spoke again. "While the effort may be fruitless, it never hurts to try. Some people have a habit of changing their minds when things go badly in their favor. Perhaps Saruman is one of those people."

Kagome answered, "He would never do that." Finally breaking her gaze from Legolas' face to close her eyes.

"Perhaps, Kagome, perhaps."

The group continued on in relative silence for a long while. Kagome once again kept no track of time, only counting the number of times she looked at Legolas and the number of times he smiled at her. She counted the number of times Aragorn glanced back at her to see her smiling which set a scowl upon his face. This caused her to laugh quietly at her brother and smile at Legolas. _Overall they're all pretty even_.

Eventually Legolas pointed in front of them where a gap in the trees could be seen. Unfortunately, Kagome had seen plenty of rocks for that day but what made the sight more bearable were the feet that were hanging down. Smiles went around and Kagome sat up straight, giving Legolas an even brighter smile than any he had received today.

Boisterous laughs could already be heard and the sight that greeted them upon arrival to the entrance was something everyone rejoiced at, excluding Gimli, of course.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry stood to greet them, although his balance gave away that he was only slightly affected by pipe in his hand.

Nothing about this situation made the dwarf happy, and he wasn't very inclined to hide his dissatisfaction. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!"

The bad attitude of Gimli couldn't crush the happiness of the slightly high hobbits. "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Even though Pippin remained seated while speaking he was just as loud in his conversation.

Kagome nodded. "Come now, Gimli. You can't be too angry with them, they've earned it. And I believe I've earned it too. Merry, Pippin, might you be so kind as to grace me with some salted pork. And your pipe."

Gandalf shook his head. "Not now, Kagome." She shrugged.

Merry spoke again, "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."

"Wonderful. I suppose we're going to find him now?" Kagome asked Aragorn who nodded.

"Will you take us with you?"

Kagome smiled. "I bet we can convince Gimli to stay here and eat salted pork, then I can ride with Legolas, one of you can ride with Aragorn and the other with Gandalf. Alright Gimli, off!"

After many words were spoken between the dwarf and half elf, it was decided that they would go with Kagome's plan. Legolas agreed for obvious reasons, as did Kagome. Gandalf agreed because they were wasting too much time not talking with Saruman. Aragorn agreed because he was tried of Kagome, and Gimli agreed because he really wanted the salted pork.

"If only we'd convinced Théoden to stay with Gimli it would have been the perfect plan." Kagome whispered to the object of her affections, finally wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder. "Oh well. I can't win them all."

Passing through the broken wall it wasn't difficult to find Treebeard, but it was even more difficult not to notice the water that engulfed the horse's lower legs. Legolas seeing the half-elf's gaze upon the water explained. "The Ents broke the dam to wash out the Orcs." In the distance she could see the water trickling out of the broken wall.

"Very effective." Kagome nodded.

When the horses got close enough to Treebeard for an actual conversation he began speaking. "Hooom, young master Gandalf. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower."

The fellowship looked up the tower, yet no white could be sighted. "Show yourself!" Aragorn called.

Saruman's white figure appeared at the edge of the tower. "Be careful." Gandalf said. "Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous."

"Why not let Legolas shoot him?" Pippin asked from his spot behind Aragorn and everyone turned to face him.

"I am not disagreeable to that plan." Legolas commented.

Kagome nodded. "I really enjoy that suggestion."

"No." Aragorn spoke.

"Regardless of Aragorn's feelings, that was a great idea Pippin. Fantastic team effort."

"Thank you, Kagome. It was my pleasure."

"Unfortunately we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said.

Saruman finally spoke and the group looked up. "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?"

Théoden was visibly upset, even to Kagome who prided herself on ignoring the King. "We shall have peace… We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… We shall have peace!"

"Well spoken." Merry said.

"Well indeed." Pippin responded.

"Gibbets and crows!" Saruman yelled. "Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemies counsel."

_That's not going to work…_

"So you have come here for information! I have some for you."

_Maybe it will work. Very nice…_

Saruman grabbed the palantir from his robes and looked into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon!" Gandalf inched his horse forward. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger or the half-elf –"

"I am a Ranger too…" Legolas patted Kagome's leg in support, but continued to watch Saruman.

"–sit on the throne of Gondor. These exiles that crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Kagome and Aragorn looked at each other. Kagome frowned and shook her head while Aragorn motioned for her to keep quiet. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use of it!" Saruman raised his black staff and a ball of fire shot towards the white wizard. Gandalf was engulfed in the flames, yet he did not react; speaking calmly when the fire dissipated.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." The black staff in Saruman's hands then broke into millions of pieces, leaving the wizard speechless.

Grima slowly came behind Saruman and Théoden took the chance to try and convince him to change sides. "Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigades drink in the reek and their brats roll on ht floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Théoden paid no attention to Saruman's words. "Grima… come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!"

"No." Grima whispered, shaking his head.

Saruman turned around and spoke. "Get down cur!" Throwing his arm out to strike Wormtongue which forced him to the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemies counsel. Tell us what you know." Gandalf said, regaining Saruman's attention.

"That's the way to be direct." Kagome whispered; and Legolas nodded.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be help prisoner here!" As Saruman spoke Grima stood up and pulled out a knife, stabbing the wizard twice in the back before Legolas quickly pulled his bow and shot the traitor. While Grima fell back, Saruman fell forward, falling quickly to his end. He landed on a spiked wheel, face up and dead.

"There is no way I can say that that was unfortunate." Kagome nodded as Saruman's body was taken under water.

Gandalf faced Théoden. "We might have gotten more information out of him. Now may never know Sauron's plans. We must send world to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard continued to watch the wheel as the weight of Saruman forced it to turn farther.

"Treebeard sees this in a positive light. Why can't you, Gandalf?"

"Pippin!" The group turned to see Pippin holding the palantir that no one had noticed dropped.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad. Quickly now." Pippin handed over the ball to Gandalf and made his way to Aragorn. "We must gather Gimli and be on out way. Assuming Kagome and Legolas to stay where they are, Pippin will ride with Théoden and Gimli will sit with Aragorn."

Kagome was obviously pleased with the arrangement and she squeezed Legolas around the waist. _This could not get any better…_

* * *

The rest of the trip to Rohan went smoothly. Kagome rested upon Legolas the whole way there and Legolas had a slight grin. Aragorn was only slightly unhappy, for when your sister is so happy how unhappy can one really be. Unfortunately, their closeness only cemented that he needed to speak with Legolas, and soon.

The people who were already in Rohan were awaiting the small group. Théoden and Eomer were rushed away and Eowyn was walking briskly towards the remaining members of the group. "And I was so happy today…" Kagome whispered.

"Shush." Both Legolas and Aragorn were both surprised that they answered her at the same time, but they were even more surprised when Eowyn spoke to Kagome.

"Kagome, will you come with me?" The look of shock that crossed Kagome's face showed that she was even more surprised than her two favorite men. Nothing she could think of would make Eowyn want to talk to her.

"I'm guessing that you mean me no harm. As such, I shall accompany you. Give me a moment." The half-elf turned towards Legolas and leaved in to kiss his cheek. Only Eowyn noticed Aragorn's eyebrow rise. "I'll see you soon." Legolas smiled and turned her around. Giving her a little push, Kagome was off giving a little wave before turning the corner.

As soon as the two women were out of sight Aragorn faced Legolas. "What are your intentions?"

"What?" Legolas turned to Aragorn with a surprised expression.

"With my sister. What are your intentions?"

* * *

Eowyn led Kagome to a room just off the main hall. Opening the door, she spoke. "You're welcome to change here. The banquet will be held shortly in the Grand Hall." Eowyn grabbed the door knob to leave, but before she left Kagome called her name.

"Could you stay a moment longer? I have something to discuss with you." Eowyn nodded and stepped back in the room closing the door behind her. "Have a seat." Kagome set her pack and sword on the floor and continued standing while Eowyn sat on the bed.

Kagome began pacing. "I haven't always disliked you. But your first impression on me was you gazing at Aragorn. And maybe I'm just looking after him too much, but I really can't help it."

Eowyn glanced down. "I know you don't approve of any relationship Aragorn and I might develop, but -"

"That's just it. Aragorn isn't looking for a romantic relationship. I wouldn't mind you being friends, but that's not the only thing you're after."

"I saw his necklace, k know he was in love with an elf."

Kagome stopped pacing and sank down to the floor. "He's still in love with Arwen. And if I have anything to say about it they will end their lives together. Not in the sense of killing themselves, but they'll die old together."

"But she's an elf."

Kagome nodded, "Arwen is giving up everything for him."

The women stayed silent for a minute before Kagome spoke again. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you, but you deserve to be happy too. And I know Aragorn will only drag this out with you until he's gone too far. I'm sorry."

Eowyn stood and wiped her eyes. Kagome watched her walk to the door in silence. "I have never wanted to hear those words; even so, I thank you for telling me." Eowyn left the room and Kagome went to her pack and began looking through it for a clean garment for the banquet. _I wonder where things will go from here._

* * *

The room was silent as Théoden looked over the people of Rohan. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He raised the goblet Eowyn had given him moments before. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" The people of Rohan drank to the toast before breaking off into smaller parties to enjoy the rest of the evening. The people became boisterous as they ate, though none became as loud as Gimli as Eomer explained the rules of game.

"No pauses and no spills."

"Gimli's going to have a very difficult time then." Kagome commented. She was sitting out of this competition, deciding that it would only take Legolas to make the dwarf look like a fool.

"And no regurgitation!"

Legolas nodded. "It's a drinking game." And there was a generous shout of 'Aye' from across the room.

"Last one standing wins, heh heh heh!" Gimli lifted his first drink and began chugging the liquid. Legolas held his cup for a moment longer when Kagome spoke.

"Show him who the better species is." Legolas smiled at her and began drinking himself. Kagome decided that instead of watching them drink she would go find her brother.

Walking through the hall the sounds of Merry and Pippen singing drew her attention. Coming closer to the hobbits she spotted her brother and Gandalf, changing her course once again she headed over to them. Kagome came up behind them and threw one arm over each of their shoulders.

"Is there any word of Frodo?" Aragorn asked Gandalf, ignoring his sister.

"No word. Nothing." He answered.

"We have time. Everyday he moves closer to Mordor."

"Do we know that?"

"Gandalf," Kagome injected. "Do you believe him to be alive?"

The wizard paused. "My heart says that he is."

Kagome smiled at him. "Then you must have faith in our short friend."

The evening began to wind down. Gimli passed out drunk, leaving Legolas the winner. Merry and Pippin continued to eat. Aragorn and Gandalf kept to themselves.

Kagome tried unsuccessfully to engage Aragorn in fun, but he was very unwilling, thus Kagome was forced to find someone else to spend time with, her choice being Legolas. They spent most the time talking, though never touching upon the most important subject, the future of their relationship. By the very end of the evening Kagome was slightly frustrated and more the than ready to sleep.

A deep sleep washed over her but she was awoke by a series of 'thumps' in short succession. Opening her eyes she saw Gandalf hovering over Pippin and Merry was near them, biting his fist in worry for his friend. Aragorn was across the room on the floor, Legolas was helping him to stand. Kagome got up and went to Merry, holding the hobbit while Gandalf spoke in hushed tones to Pippin.

The wizard turned to Kagome, "Retrieve Théoden, and meet us in the Throne Room." The half-elf nodded and let Merry go.

"You should get dressed; it seems we're starting the day exceptionally early." Merry nodded and Kagome stood and walked towards the door. Passing by Aragorn she touched his shoulder but didn't pause to say anything. Once out of the room she quickened her gait to reach Théoden's room.

There was a soldier standing by the door, but Kagome walked past him ignoring his protests. Once in the room she spoke loudly. "Théoden." The king did not awake, and she approached his bed to shove him. Just as Théoden shot up, three soldiers entered the room determined to make the half-elf leave. On her way out of the room she gave Théoden the instructions, "Come to the Throne Room, there's been an incident." She left as quickly as she came.

* * *

The meeting in the throne room accomplished several things. It revealed that Sauron's next target was Minas Tirith, it also showed that Théoden still hated Gondor; but most of all, it decided that Gandalf would be taking Pippin to Minas Tirith to convince Denethor to act against Sauron. And they would be leaving later in the day.

Gandalf walked quickly from the mail building to the stables where Shadow Fax was. Kagome rushed after him. "Gandalf!" The wizard stopped and faced her. "I want to come with you."

"Is there a reason for your decision?"

Kagome thought about her answer. "I just know I need to go, I don't know why."

Gandalf smiled at her, "I suppose you'll be just as useful with me as you would be here. Grab your things, we leave shortly." Kagome smiled hugely before thanking the wizard and running away to find the one person she really needed to talk to.

Entering the main building she called out, "Legolas!" There was no Legolas. But there wan a servant. "Do you know where Legolas is? He's the elf." The servant pointed and she was off running through the halls.

The elf wasn't hard to find after that. He was standing in front of a window, looking in the direction of Minas Tirith staring so intently she almost thought he could see it.

"Legolas." Her voice was much softer, but he heard her just the same.

Legolas turned and walked towards her slowly.

"I'm going to Minas Tirith."

"Why?" Legolas was quiet, lightly grabbing her left hand in his right, bringing it to eye level.

"It's were I need to be. I'm sorry." She looked deeply into his eyes, almost seeing his soul, almost seeing his need for her. "But I'll see you soon right?" Legolas touched their joined hands to her cheek.

Legolas took a step closer, until only inches separated them. The moment was intense as he leaned his head closer to hers, never breaking eye contact. Kagome turned her head slightly and shifted her balance to the balls off her feet completely closing the distance between their lips.

The first contact was brief, but when she pulled away Legolas placed their joined hands on her neck and pulled her forward again.

Kagome weaved her free hand through Legolas' hair and tried to pull him even closer to her. The feeling of his lips on hers, his hand on her waist was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. How his lips caressed hers over and over sent the most intense feelings of joy and love through her body. She never wanted to leave him; to stop.

They pulled away from each other slowly, keeping their eyes closed, but they pressed their foreheads together to keep the contact.

"Soon."

* * *

I suck, I mean I really suck. Sorry...

Bruce n' Charlie


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome, Pippin and Gandalf spent three days on the horses heading towards Minas Tirith. Pippin was passed between the two riders, occasionally when he wasn't riding with Kagome she would stand on her horse and show Pippin her amazing elfin balance.

"Isn't this wonderful, Pippin? Something I can say my mother has given me that's really useful!" Kagome did a spin on the saddle then slid her legs down until she was sitting comfortably in her seat.

Pippin nodded, his eyes wide. "Yes, it was amazing." Kagome's face broke out into a grin.

"Amazingly foolish for someone so capable." Gandalf said quietly for only Pippin's ears.

The hours passed quickly with Kagome performing for them several times a day, often just to improve the mood of the hobbit, who both Gandalf and Kagome knew was dreading what was to come.

When they reached Minas Tirith they entered the structure and continued riding full speed to the top level of the structure. The three reached it and dismounted their horses, Kagome grabbing Pippin and setting him on the ground."It's the tree, Gandalf!"

"Yes the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the King. Lord Denethor however, is not the King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne." Gandalf walked quickly towards the door.

Kagome nodded. "If you want to get technical, it's really my tree. My White Tree. Isn't it lovely?" Pippin followed along silently.

Gandalf stopped before the door and faced the two. "Now listen carefully Peregrin Took. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn and Kagome either. It may be best if you say nothing at all." The wizard turned to Kagome. "And you should probably stay outside."

"Why would I ever do that? From what I've heard, he's a really swell Steward." An innocent expression came over her face. "Don't you think I'll make a good impression?"

Gandalf scowled at her and looked quickly to Pippin. "Do not speak. Either of you."

Kagome leaned over to Pippin, "I guess he really doesn't like us." She shrugged.

The guards opened the doors as fast as they could; trying to appease the impatient wizard and the three stepped inside. Kagome could see across the hall where a man sat clothed in furs and slouching. _He's got nothing on my posture._ Walking across the room, Kagome noticed how Pippin was glancing around the room with nervous, wide eyes. She bumped him on the shoulder and when he looked at her she pointed at a statue and nodded. Pippin received the silent message about her lineage.

They reached the slouching man and Gandalf spoke loudly. "Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." He paused. "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

Denethor slowly looked up, "Perhaps you come to explain this." He spread apart the Boromir's broken horn. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead." The room fell silent and Pippin looked in anguish at the sight of the horn. Kagome quickly put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. Pippin looked at her in shock and sadness; but he could clearly see her eyes saying _No._

Gandalf cleared his throat, "I understand your grief, Steward, your son died to save companions of the Fellowship."

Denethor looked down again. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor stared Gandalf down with a quick look at the elf behind him. "You think you are wise Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me. I know who rides with Théoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

Gandalf spoke up again. "Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, Steward."

The Steward stood up. "The rule of Gondor is mine! And no others."

Kagome took a step forward, ready to defend her brother, her title; but Gandalf leaned his staff in front of her path, stopping her. Denethor did not miss this action and was faced with a glare from Kagome. She took a step back and turned around, walking away from the sight of the greedy Steward.

"Come." Gandalf commanded Pippin and they turned to follow the angry half elf.

Pippin and Gandalf exited the hall and immediately spotted Kagome across the courtyard heading towards the wall that over looked the city. As the pair followed her they passed the White Tree where there stood four soldiers, standing guard for the ancient tree. "Why are they still guarding it?" The hobbit asked?

Gandalf stopped and looked at the White Tree before answering. "They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay." Pippin glanced at Kagome before turning his attention back to Gandalf. "The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent, dearer than the names of their sons." Gandalf started walking towards Kagome who was now standing at the end of the court yard. "Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The White Tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men." They reached the half elf and stood in silence for a moment. Pippin looked off into the distance and spotted Mount Doom.

"Mordor."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow."

"A storm is coming."

This time Kagome answered the hobbit. "This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A tiding he sends ahead of his host. Orcs have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin."

"So where are we going next?" Pippin asked nervously.

"Oh, it's too late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city." Gandalf smiled timidly. "Help must come to us now."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Pippin, I don't want to be here either." She patted his shoulder and turned to face the stairs. "Well I'm exhausted, let's go find our rooms, shall we?" Pippin looked at Mount Doom again then walked away with the wizard and half elf, a feeling of dread covering his heart.

* * *

Later that evening the three were standing on the balcony in silence. Gandalf stood smoking next to the rail looking out into the kingless city; Kagome sat on the railing with her eyes closed listening to the sound of Pippin walking to them. The silence didn't last long.

"Why did you come with us? You didn't need to go."

"Because, soon Arwen will convince Elrond to re-forge the sword, Narsil. When that happens Elrond will bring the sword to the King of Gondor. As I am the 'King' I would receive it and I would have to raise the undead army." Pippin looked at her in shock, not knowing how much she'd thought it through. "When Elrond gives Narsil to Aragorn, he will raise the army. They will recognize him as King, his rightful place. I have no wish to be King, but he'll be a great King, this is his destiny."

Kagome's voice broke, she knew that it had to happen; yet when faced with the possibility of losing her brother for something as trivial as a Kingdom it broke her heart. Clearing her throat she continued, "Actually, I was looking for a way to get out of Rohan. And you looking into the Eye was the perfect opportunity. Now I get to prepare Denethor for what's to come regarding the rightful King. When do you think I should tell him?"

This confused the hobbit, so she reiterated. "I'll have to tell him that I'm currently the King. When should I do that? When the battle's begun and he's sulking in the tower?"

"You may be needed on the battle field…"

"You're right. Sooner then. What about… When he's going to send his son to a lost battle, sure that he'll die trying to prove himself to the father he wished he'd always had. Then I'll step in and stop his madness, telling him that he won't kill his men unnecessarily. He'll cry and I'll sit in the big white chair before Aragorn even makes it here. I like that idea. What do you think?"

"I'm sure that will work."

"Excellent! Now, it's time for bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Kagome turned around and slid off the balcony, walking into the room then going to her separate chambers.

Pippin looked at the stars. "There are no stars left. Is it time?"

"Yes."

"It's so quiet."

"It's the deep breath before the plunge." Pippin leaned again the rail.

"I don't want to be in battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse." Pippin looked at him. "Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope." Gandalf smiled and looked towards Mordor. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call."

They heard a faint shout in the distance.

"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

"We have the White Wizard; that must count for something."

Gandalf looked pained. "Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant. The one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill. The Witch King of Angmar. You've met him before." Pippin looked at Gandalf in confusion. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgûl. The greatest of the nine."

This made Pippin scrunch his forehead in remembrance, the day on Weathertop forever ingrained in his memory. The image of the large cloaked figure in his memory, he could now clearly remember how that figure's helmet very detailed, made for a leader. Gandalf speaking brought him out of his memory. "Now, however, we must sleep. Another day awaits us, and we'll have much to do on the morrow. Get to bed, Peregrin Took." Pippin nodded and went inside, wondering how he would ever be able to sleep.

* * *

The next morning brought chaos. The call from the night was the guards spotting ships on the river to Osgiliath and alerting it to the Steward. The trio rushed through the streets arriving at the base of a watch tower. Gandalf looked down at the hobbit. "Peregrin Took my lad, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire folk to prove their great worth." Gandalf put his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "You must not fail me." Pippin nodded and rushed off to climb the beacon.

"Do you think he'll get up there alright?" Kagome asked, turning around so she wouldn't look suspicious watching a hobbit climb a beacon he wasn't supposed to be climbing.

Gandalf shrugged lightly. "He has to be, this is our chance for hope."

They stood looking around for a while until they heard the call, "The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit!" Their heads turned to the distance where they saw another beacon light up in the distance. Pippin suddenly arrived at Kagome's side.

"Well done, Pippin! Now the rest is up to Théoden."

"Hope is rekindled."

* * *

Hurray! Another chapter! We're moving along swimmingly, don't you think?

B n' C


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The days following Pippin's lighting of the beacon passed slowly for the trio; although Kagome did enjoy Denethor calling them into his chamber to see if they were the ones who lit it. Everyone in the room knew it was them but without the proper evidence to back it up the Steward forced them to leave and not come back in a threatening tone. Of course, Kagome would have considered it threatening (as she was quite positive Pippin was very close to passing out) if she wasn't laughing on the inside at Denethor's furious look.

Other than that small pickup, the rest of their time was very dull. They had been restricted to the sixth level and lower and had fairly decent guards, so Kagome couldn't grab Pippin and force him to come and torture Denethor. And as far as the half elf knew, absolutely no one in Minas Tirith knew how to have fun. Not only did they not know how to have fun, but no one even pretended to enjoy living in the beautiful city. She did suppose that having Denethor as the current Lord was substantially bringing down moral, but she didn't think it would completely destroy it. As a result, she resolved that when Aragorn became King, she would make him make Minas Tirith a lovelier place to live, starting with community games, because everyone needs to play games.

Pippin had become Kagome's companion since they'd gotten here too, not that the hobbit particularly wanted to become her partner in crime, but Gandalf spent most his time staring off into the distance of Mordor and really wasn't that much fun. They never did anything too serious though, climbing walls and practicing sword play. Kagome always ended up choosing the most public place for sword fighting and the most secluded place to climb walls and Pippin wondered if she just naturally had a knack for getting into trouble. And the more time Pippin spent with Kagome, he began to seriously question Gandalf's decision is asking her to be the one to watch out for the four hobbits in the beginning of their journey. Her judgments seemed off sometimes, but he did seriously enjoy her company.

One evening, about two days after the lighting of the beacon, Kagome and Pippin sat on the elf's balcony smoking their pipes and watching the people below them begin to slow down their day. There was a comfortable silence, but one felt the need for conversation.

"Pippin, what do you miss most about home?" Pippin looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Kagome shrugged and hoped that her response was good enough; she didn't quite know the answer herself. Pippin accepted her movement and began trying to explain. "I miss that feeling of being safe, knowing what I'm going to do the next day. Hobbits are very habitual creatures and I miss the habit." Pippin trailed off. "I miss Merry…" He finished quietly.

Kagome nodded, she didn't remember what it felt like to have a habit, but she did miss her familiars. She missed Legolas. And Aragorn too, of course.

"What do you miss, Kagome?" Pippin asked in return.

"I miss people. I don't remember what's it's like to have a set home, so I wouldn't say I miss it, but I really miss my brother, Legolas too. Everyone I grew up with, the fellowship. If I never got to see them again because of this stupid ring I don't know what I would do with the rest of my life. Probably would be extremely depressed for a very long time." Kagome had answered a lot easier than her imagined that she would, and she know Pippin felt her distaste in the war and what it would do to all of them when it was finished.

"Why don't you miss having a home?"

"My home was destroyed when my mother was murdered. I've never felt the need to try and replace that feeling inside myself."

Pippin nodded in understanding. Kagome's home had always been people, and when her mother died she had to find more people to love and to be her home.

Pippin chose to turn the conversation to something much lighter and they talked throughout the night into the hours of the morning.

When light began to show Kagome stood up and stretched. As her eyes scanned the distance she caught site of Osgiliath and she dropped her arms. She quickly got on the balcony railing and jumped the short distance to Gandalf's balcony.

"Gandalf! Osgiliath is under attack. The troops are retreating but they look like they are in need of assistance. Let's go help them out!" Kagome made sure Gandalf was out his door before going back to her own room to collect Pippin.

"Let's go, Pippin!" Kagome grabbed her sword and ran out the door sliding on her shoes are she moved. Pippin grabbed a sword that Kagome had commandeered for him in the last two day and ran out the door behind her. Pippin reached the ground level of floor just as Gandalf rode away to aid the troops. "Looks like that lesson in wall climbing is going to do you some good." Kagome started running and Pippin followed. Very soon they came to the outer limit of the sixth tier. "I'm not going to try and find stairs right now so we're just going to climb. Don't worry I'll be behind you in case you fall."

Pippin didn't find the comment to be all that helpful, but began climbing down the wall with Kagome directly under him in case he did slip. After climbing down five walls Pippin was thoroughly tired but fairly excited. He'd only slipped once and Kagome was on the ground to catch him quickly, but it didn't slow them down at all.

They reached the inner gate just as Gandalf came galloping in with the leader at his side. Kagome pulled Pippin through the mass of horses to get to Gandalf's side just in time to hear the man speak.

"They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

A man walked up to their horses. "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom! "

Gandalf shook his head in anger, "Foreseen and done nothing!"

"This is one thing I like about Théoden," Kagome began telling Pippin. "At least he tries to save his people - albeit in the wrong way, but at least he tries – Denethor on the other hand just lets them live in hear."

Faramir looked down at the woman stroking Shadowfax and a look of recognition crossed his features. Following his line of sight, both Gandalf and Kagome realized that Faramir had crossed paths with hobbits before.

"You've seen hobbits before, haven't you?" Faramir nodded at Kagome's question and everyone's face lit up.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"When, where?" Gandalf asked quickly, remembering the conversation he had with Aragorn not too long ago.

Faramir looked back at the wizard. "In Ithilien. Not two days ago. Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale. "

The joy of hearing that Frodo and Sam were alive was crushed by the realization of their path; both Kagome and Gandalf had looks of horror on their face.

Pippin on the other hand was confused, "What does that mean? What's wrong?" Kagome looked down at him.

"They've chosen the worst possible route, with the most probability of their death." Pippin face too now transformed into a look of horror. And Kagome lead them through the horses as Gandalf followed Faramir out of the chaos.

* * *

Now that Osgiliath had been over run, the people of Minas Tirith had begun lining the walls, watching the opposite city for any kind of movement. Soldiers hovered with spears as a first defense and spoke in whispered tones.

"Where are Théoden's riders?"

Kagome and Pippin were walking behind people lined at the walls after having listened to Faramir's recounts of how he met Frodo and Sam. It was impossible for the both of them not to have heard the statement. And Pippin was just as concerned as the soldiers.

"Do you think they'll come, Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at Pippin then off to the north in the general direction of Rohan. "If Théoden doesn't mobilize, Aragorn will. And he has just as much if not more support from those people as Théoden. They will come, in time." Pippin reached up and grasped her hand for a moment to convey his gratitude for her words of hope and to transfer some of his trust in Théoden to her as well. Kagome looked back down at Pippin and smiled.

But her smile was defeated. They both knew what Denethor was planning, and they both knew it would lead to even more chaos.

* * *

The following morning Kagome, Gandalf and Pippin were in a scramble. Right on par with what Kagome and Pippin were thinking the past night, Denethor had indeed ordered Faramir to march to Osgiliath with what was remaining of his troops and take back the city.

Of course, it seemed apparent to everyone _but _Denethor that this would be an impossible feat.

Gandalf was riding next to Faramir on Shadowfax trying to get the soldiers to listen to his mind and not his father's. "Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly. "

Faramir didn't look at Gandalf, only looking straight ahead as he replied. "Where does my allegiance lie if not here? This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom."

With that Faramir continued to lead his men to death while Gandalf sat back. "Your father loves you Faramir. And he will remember before the end."

Kagome stood off to the side of the procession of horses shaking her head in anger. _Of all the idiotic things… Does that man really not have a brain?_ Kagome turned around and began walking up the streets. She was now on a mission, and that mission was currently called 'Take off Denethor's Head'.

Once again, it too much of a hurry to look for stairs, Kagome climbed every wall that got in her way and she made it to the hall in no time.

With no regard for Denethor's guards, she pushed open the doors and stormed inside. "What in the world do you think you're doing to your son? Your only living son, mind you? Have you completely lost all ability function?"

Denethor barely registered her presence, glancing up from his meal slightly. "You realize that you've sent him to his death. Are you not even a small bit distressed about that?" Kagome marched up to his table and grabbed his plate. "You will _look _at me when I talk to you. I _am _Queen of Gondor. You _will _acknowledge what I am saying."

Denethor stood up hastily, knocking over his chair. "You may be the _Queen_ of Gondor, but I am the current Steward. I have not relinquished my power and I will not!" His face scrunched up and he pointed towards the door. "Leave my presence."

Kagome turned to the door and begun walking towards it quickly. As she was opening the door to leave she spoke one last time. "You may be the Steward, but you're a father first. And you just sentenced your last son to death. Don't expect peace for long." She slipped outside and closed the door before running toward the opening at the end of the level.

Kagome's shoes slide as she angled herself to stop before falling off the edge. As she came to a stop she took in deep calming breaths to steady herself. Looking towards Osgiliath she could see the horses of Gondor slowly approaching the outer city. "Does the death of one of your sons warrant the death of Middle Earth, My Lord?" With a quick shake of her head, Kagome turned around and started heading towards to lowest level, where she knew Gandalf would be. She knew a strategy needed to be planned especially if Denethor was going to sit and eat his dinner in silence.

The fate of Middle Earth was about to be decided and the Steward of Gondor wasn't going to do a thing about it.

* * *

Kagome made it down to the lower levels in record time she was sure, and it was due to the people of Gondor gathering around the walls to watch the last Faramir's men ride off. She found it amazing that the people could just sit there and watch the last defense for their city ride off to their doom and not try and stop them in the slightest. The fact that they weren't doing anything because their Precious Lord Denethor said not to thoroughly ticked her off and she needed to find Gandalf and Pippin before anything too major occurred.

They were easily spotted on the wall watching Osgiliath and Kagome climbed the short wall quickly to reach them.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Denethor's a fool; he'd rather kill his son than protect his city."

Gandalf glanced at her before looking back at the field in front of them, "He feels as if there's no hope for Middle Earth so he plans to make everyone suffer as his did with the loss of Boromir."

"In any case he's worse than Théoden, and that definitely means something." Both Gandalf and Pippin nodded and Kagome got down on her knees to face the hobbit. Turning him quickly to face her Pippin waited for her to speak. "Pippin," she started slowly, "I know you want to help in the battle, but it'd be best if you weren't around for the most of it."

Pippin nodded his head, he had considered what might happen during the onslaught of enemies, and knew that even with the training Kagome had been giving him he wouldn't last long.

"I request that you go to the highest level and keep a watch on Denethor. Come find us, stealthily, if he decides to do anything foolish. Unfortunately, we might need him later." Pippin nodded his consent. "Good, now hurry off, I imagine things will start happening quickly from here on out." Kagome patted his back as she sent him off, standing up she noticed the line of enemies slowly approaching off in the distance.

"Here they come."

_I hope Aragorn gets here soon…_

_

* * *

_

So here's chap 17_, _sorry it took such a long time, I've had most of it written for about a month or so and didn't have the will for finish it for a while.

I'll be working on updating my newest story _Memories of the Past_ next so there won't be another update for this until I get another chapter done with MotP.

Thanks for reading!

Bruce n' Charlie


End file.
